The Challenges of the Plains
by kruemi
Summary: A modern times story - the sequel to Cold Spring
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters who act in this story; I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever else is holding the rights on them._

**The Challenges of the Plains**

by kruemi

_The __challenges of the mountains lie behind us, ahead we have the challenges of the plains. _(Bertolt Brecht, German author; freely translated)

**Chapter 1**

On a warm June afternoon, Dr. Michaela Quinn turned with her red Toyota Corolla into Colorado Spring's Stout Road. She didn't only smile because her shift was over and she wouldn't have to go to work for the next two days. The corners of her mouth also turned up because she exactly knew what picture she would see in a few seconds. She was sure that the gate to the yard of Sully's property stood wide open and Wolf, an Alaskan malamute, lay on the porch, opening an eye from time to time in order to look whether he missed anything. Right now he would recognize the sound of her car's engine. Michaela chuckled to herself as she bent around the last corner and saw the dog jumping down from the porch, just like she'd expected. She had found Wolf last year when he was still a puppy; he'd been tied to a tree on the sidewalk with a message from a child under his collar, begging the finder to take care of the dog. Of course she hadn't been able to look away, although she had no idea what to do with her new friend since she was only on vacation in Colorado Springs. Fortunately Sully had immediately offered to take the malamute in when she told the dog's story to a crowd of men in the Gold Nugget, the hotel owned by Hank Lawson and Jake Slicker.

Anyway, ever since then, Wolf was devoted to Sully and her. His exuberance when he welcomed her home increased with every new day rather than waned. He made no exception today.

Sully had heard the car pulling into the yard and hurried to do the last touches on an eight-inch wooden bear he'd just finished carving. Usually he preferred making smaller figures, but for the bigger ones the gift shop at the Gardens of Gods paid him more, and he desperately needed any cent he could make. A rough time lay behind him; not only had he been paralyzed for weeks after an accident so he wasn't able to his job as a guide. On top of it a tornado had hit his home, which actually was Michaela's as well for she had rented half of the house as her apartment after she'd gotten a permanent job at the Memorial Hospital Central.

Of course she'd known that he didn't have the money to rebuild the almost destroyed structure, and thus she had offered her rent for a few years in advance. The only reason he had agreed to this loan in disguise was that this way, he could be sure she would stay at his place. He'd almost lost her because he'd been too proud to accept her help when he was sick. That he had done it because he hadn't wanted to burden her had only made things worse once he told her so. They still hadn't recovered from that set-back in their relationship, and that she had rejected his proposal although she was pregnant with his child complicated things even more.

However, he was determined to win her back. He'd been extremely careful to not do anything to make her shy away again, and so they'd at least re-established their close friendship. As hard as it was to not touch and kiss her in a lover's way, let alone share the bed, he would wait as long as it needed for her to trust him fully again.

Actually, at the moment he wasn't quite sure where they stood. Cloud Dancing had asked if he could step in for a sick colleague of his who was supposed to be one of the people in charge at a kids' summer camp at Woodland Park. It was only eighteen miles away from town but he had to stay there around the clock all fortnight because he would be responsible for a group of twelve-year-olds not only during the day but at night as well. Deep down it bothered him that Michaela had taken it very easily when he'd announced that he would leave tomorrow for two weeks. He couldn't decide whether that meant that she agreed that he had no choice but help his friend or that she simply didn't care. If he was honest he had to admit though that his being away might not make a big difference. Since they shared the house again, they hadn't spent much value time together. Michaela was still working shifts, and he took every job he could get to earn some money.

Sighing, Sully put away the carved bear and hurried to join Michaela in the kitchen, wondering how she would take the surprise he had prepared.

xxx

Without looking left and right, Michaela had hurried up the stairs to her room, Wolf at her heels. Sitting on the threshold to her small chamber he watched her as she impatiently pulled the clothes off her body. The skirt of her costume that she usually wore at work began to fit a bit too tightly, making her uncomfortable. She really needed to go shopping. For some reason this thought didn't cheer her up, not even the knowledge that Snowbird would accompany her. Cloud Dancing's wife had suggested showing her the right places for buying maternity wardrobe once the men would have left town.

Although her morning sickness had eased and she wasn't so tired all the time anymore, her pregnancy gave her a hard time; not physically but emotionally. All her friends and every colleague at the hospital knew about it - but not her family. Of course she knew that the longer she waited the angrier her mother would be when she learned about her condition. Michaela could imagine all the questions that would be posed, yet as long as she didn't know the answer to some of them herself, she wasn't ready to put up with Elizabeth Quinn. However, tonight she only wanted to relax. Sully would leave in the morning; afterwards there was enough time for her to worry again.

Once she had stripped herself to her underwear, she reached for the sweat pants she loved to put on these days. Yet she stopped in the middle of her move. A strange sensation in her belly made her look down. Carefully placing her palm over the area beneath her navel, she tried to feel it again. Holding her breath she waited, and after a few moments she was rewarded with another soft flutter under her hand. Her child was moving.

A wide grin lit her face, and excitedly she hurried to get dressed. She couldn't wait to tell Sully. At this moment it didn't matter that they still had unsolved issues; all that counted was that their baby was already strong enough for her to feel his or her movements.

Wolf sensed the change in the atmosphere and immediately rushed to her, wagging his tail and nuzzling her waist. Laughing out loud, Michaela patted his head whilst she pulled at her top with her other hand.

At last she crouched down, scratching the dog behind his ears. "I hope you will like having a baby in the house," she said, growing thoughtful for a moment.

Yet her mood already shifted again. Rising to her feet, her excitement was back. "Come on," she told Wolf, "let's see what Sully will say to the news."

As she eventually entered the kitchen, she stopped right at the door though. Holding something behind his back, Sully looked at her with a strange expression on his face. It was a mix of anticipation and anxiety, which she couldn't interpret.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, her cheerfulness immediately vanishing.

Not taking his eyes from her, Sully carefully moved, producing a plate with a chocolate cake on it. A burning candle was put on its center, and he asked her with his voice cracking, "Make a wish."

Despite her puzzlement, Michaela complied. Bending forwards, she gathered her hair to hold it back and closed her eyes. After a split second, she blew out the small flame. There was only one wish on her mind these days: that her baby would be healthy.

"What's the occasion?" she wondered as she straightened, her gaze still longingly lingering on the chocolate icing.

"Happy anniversary," he simply replied, his tone full with emotion.

Finally tearing her eyes from the cake, she looked up at him, her bewilderment obvious.

"It's one year today since I first met ya," Sully explained, swallowing hard. "Turned my life upside down."

Watching how the familiar red slowly colored her cheeks, he tentatively smiled. "And I wanna thank ya for that," he added.

"You remember the date?" Michaela asked incredulously, recalling their first awkward encounter at Hank's.

"Sure," Sully replied, putting the plate onto the table next to him. With both his hands free now, he edged a little closer to her. "It's kind of a second birthday to me; how can I forget that?"

She barely noticed that his palms were warming her shoulders; it was his intense gaze that coaxed her heart into a gallop, and all she could reply was, "Oh Sully!"

Only now did she acknowledge how much she had missed this kind of intimacy between them. Sully had avoided any advances since she'd moved back into the house, and she had felt comfortable with it. Knowing he was her friend had been all the reassurance she thought she needed, as well as the fact that he wanted to be there for their child. Yet as his lips touched hers, she knew that she had fooled herself.

The kiss wasn't a passionate one but tender and loving. It was enough though to immediately set her senses on fire. Out of the blue the thought hit her that she might not be able to take his being away for so many days and nights. Giving in to her desire for feeling the safety that his embrace had always offered, she put her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his chest.

They stood this way for some moments, both hoping that they had just taken the next step towards their healing. However, the thought of his leaving in the morning was so painful that Michaela told him what was on her mind at this very moment.

"I will miss you," she whispered, waiting somewhat anxiously for his response.

The relief Sully felt by hearing her muttered admission was indescribable. She did still care, and he would make sure to not disappoint her again.

"I'll miss ya, too," he assured, pressing his lips on the top of her head. They stood silent for a minute before he continued, "These two weeks will be gone in no time. And once I'm back…" His voice trailed off for he wanted to formulate it right. After a brief consideration he finished, "… ya won't be alone again."

Michaela sighed. She knew he meant well, but she didn't want him to think he had to drop everything only to be with her. "Sully, you can't give this kind of promise. What if Cloud Dancing needs your help again?"

"Well…" Sully hesitated. Michaela had once told him that their relationship wouldn't have a chance if they weren't honest with each other.

Since the paused stretched, Michaela bent back to look at his face, asking concerned, "What is it?"

"Uh," Sully shuffled with his feet, "actually, he asked me not only because he quickly needed somebody to step in but also because he knows that I can use the money that comes with the job."

Immediately, anger started to bubble inside of her as she took a step back, feeling she needed a distance between them. His guilty expression, however, softened her, yet she knew she couldn't simply ignore what he'd just revealed.

Sully watched nervously as she pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. For a while, she stared at her clasped hands in her lap before she lifted her eyes to him again.

"Let's just assume for discussion's sake we get married one day. Will you want me to quit my job?" she asked, taking him by surprise by seemingly changing the topic.

"'Course not!" Although he was puzzled he didn't have to think about the answer. "I'd never stop ya from bein' a doctor."

"I'm happy to hear that." Michaela followed him with her eyes as he took a seat across from her. "But then I'd like you to consider what you expect me to do with my salary, and I'm not even talking about the money I inherited from my father."

Sully swallowed hard and despite his best intentions, he wasn't able to overcome himself. "It just ain't sittin' right with me when I let ya pay for everythin'."

"I understand," Michaela assured. She really did. But she also knew they had to find a solution they both were comfortable with. If they didn't, starting a family wouldn't make sense.

"Like I said, I'd like you to give it some thoughts," she continued before she changed her tone into a playful one. "But now I'm really hungry and this chocolate cake smells delicious. How about…?"

"Sure." Sully pushed back his chair and got up. It was obvious that he was happy about the new direction of their conversation. "It's nice outside, and I thought we could have it on the porch," he suggested, looking at her expectantly.

"I'd like that," Michaela nodded and got to her feet as well.

The moment she straightened, she felt the now familiar flutter inside of her belly. Remembering that she had rushed to the kitchen to surprise him with this news, she was about to tell Sully. He was already on his way out though, and with her cheerful mood crashed now anyway, she didn't call him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michaela hadn't expected feeling so uneasy being alone in the house. After all, she had lived by herself for the better part of her adult life and never missed anything when she returned to an empty apartment after work. In the contrary, she'd enjoyed the quietness and solitude after long and busy days at the hospital.

However, this time it was different. Maybe it was her pregnancy, or sharing a house with Sully had spoiled her. Not that they spent every minute together, but just the knowledge that he was around had given her a sense of peace she only recognized now that she didn't have it.

She had the faint suspicion though that her subconscious had known what would happen. Why else had she prepared herself very well for her time alone, at least for the first week of Sully's absence? She had asked her boss, Dr. Alvarez, to allow her working the long day shift. This way, she left the house in the morning and would come back only after dinner. Then she could go straight to bed, get a nice night's sleep, and the next day would come and go as quickly as the previous.

But it didn't work that way.

Michaela wasn't a fearful person, yet lying under her covers at night she couldn't help but notice the lightest creak in the floor, every rattle of a window. Even though the looting in the wake of the tornado had been stopped for some weeks by now, she couldn't tear her thoughts from wondering about what to do if someone entered the building uninvited. Although she understood why Sully had taken Wolf with him, she wished that at least the dog would keep her company.

Anyway, being exhausted from a day running up and down the hallways in the General Memorial Central didn't help her fall asleep, in the contrary. The more tired she was, the more difficult it became for her to find her inner peace. Frustrated, she would turn on the lamp on her nightstand in the middle of the night, go to the bathroom to drink some water or take her book and read a few pages.

Sully's daily calls in the evening only made her feel lonelier. Of course she didn't tell him. Not showing any weakness had become second nature to her, and she wouldn't let down her guard around him again as she'd done a lifetime ago. It was still too soon.

And there was something else: he always sounded content and relaxed when they talked on the phone which, for some reason, irritated her even more. Sully obviously had a good time at the camp while she was miserable. Being aware that this wasn't fair a way of thinking only made things worse.

However, somehow Michaela managed to get through that first week on her own. After five nights of fitful sleep, she was tired to the bones yet happy that her next shift would be the late one, which meant half of the nights were occupied by work. But before she had to go back to the hospital, tomorrow would be her day off.

xxx

The prospect of meeting two of her best friends later that day put Michaela in high spirits already in the morning. Charlotte had invited her for lunch, and afterwards Snow Bird would pick her up for some shopping. Knowing that fun lay ahead, cleaning and tidying her rooms was done in no time, and it wasn't even noon yet when she rang at the Cooper's door.

Although having arrived early enough to help she wasn't allowed to do so, and so she sat on a chair that was standing in the corner. This way, Charlotte could hurry around in the kitchen, preparing the meal without her guest being in the way. They chatted along about work, the weather and Brian, who was, as it turned out, at the same camp like Sully. Michaela was just considering telling about her disturbed sleep when the doorbell rang.

Surprised, the women looked at each other.

"I ain't expecting anyone, and Colleen and Matthew both have keys," Charlotte said worriedly. In her experience, unexpected visitors meant trouble.

"Maybe Snow Bird is early," offered Michaela, selfishly hoping there wouldn't be a stranger joining them.

"Well," Charlotte said, sighing, "there's only one way of findin' out. Why don't ya set the table while I answer the door?"

Above the clatter of the plates and cutlery, Michaela discerned a male voice. Her curiosity was raised, yet of course she didn't show it when the kitchen door opened. One look at her friend's face was enough to tell her that the visitor wasn't welcome. Charlotte's tone affirmed that when she asked, "Dr. Mike, would ya mind my ex-husband joinin' us for lunch? He says he needs to talk to me this minute, but if we don't eat now, the food will get cold till he's done."

Trying to find out what Charlotte wanted her to do, Michaela locked eyes with her. She instantly realized that the older woman didn't like that their meal would be disturbed but was even more unsettled by the thought to be alone with the man later if she didn't hear him out right away.

Thus she assured, "I don't mind."

Ethan had quickly scrutinized the small figure leaning against the table. He didn't only see that she was still young and beautiful but already contemplated the information he had just gained by the way his ex had addressed her.

Smiling widely, he stepped closer, proffering his hand. "I'm Ethan, and how may I call you? Using a man's name for such a lovely woman seems quite rude to me."

"It's Dr. Quinn," Michaela replied, taken aback that he had the nerve to flirt with her.

Still, she attempted to sound neutrally whilst accepting his greeting. Secretly she thought that she might have reacted differently if she hadn't known about his past, that he'd abandoned his family some years ago for actually, he looked nice enough. There was no question though that she was on her friend's side.

"Alright," Ethan accepted, refraining for now from pressing for more intimacy.

He knew his effect on woman and was sure he would still get his opportunity to make her look at him with different eyes. Inconspicuously he checked her fingers for a ring. There wasn't one, and his confidence that she would fall for him grew. She had an air of class around her, and he would be damned if he didn't try to make his move.

Unfazed by the quietness of the two women after the introduction, he waited until Charlotte put a plate for him on the table and sat down. Only then did he take his seat as well. As they began to eat in silence, he still considered how to start his topic when his former wife abruptly laid down her fork.

"If ya came for money," she said, looking at him challenging, "it's a waste of time. I've barely enough to keep my family goin'. And the house isn't an option either, it's already mortgaged twice."

Without knowing, Charlotte had played into Ethan's hand; at least it was that what he was thinking. Without haste, he finished chewing and swallowing his bite. Then he carefully put down knife and fork, crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his chair.

"Actually, I wanted to offer money," he said, smiling smugly as he watched the women glance at each other.

"That'd be somethin' new," Charlotte muttered turning towards him again, not making a secret of her distrust.

Confident about his splendid arguments, Ethan explained, "I have a very good friend who has connections to the stock market. He got an insider tip that promises at least three hundred percent profit." Seeing out of the corner of his eye Michaela frown, he looked at her. "It's absolutely safe, I assure you. I assume as a doctor you have some money to invest. I can include you in the deal."

"Leave Dr. Mike out of this," Charlotte instantly demanded, growing agitated.

In an attempt to ease the building tension in the room, Michaela laid her hand on Charlotte's arm. "Don't worry," she said, "I never speculate, no matter what is promised."

"That's a pity," Ethan chimed in, unimpressed by the rebuff, "as I said: you can treble your money."

Realizing that she needed to say it directly, Michaela's eyes flashed with anger as she looked at him, "I am not interested, Mister Cooper, and I won't change my mind. I'm perfectly fine with what I have."

Ethan could tell that the doctor was serious, and thus he turned to his former wife again. He knew she was soft at heart, and he was sure having the right argument to convince her.

Bending forward, he leaned his elbows on the table, blocking Charlotte's view to her friend. Putting all his power of persuasion into his voice and gaze he said, "We could add on Colleen's college fund and start one for Brian. And I'm sure Matthew won't mind some extra bucks either. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to do that?"

Charlotte, however, knew her former husband well enough to fall for his charade. Instead of answering the question, Charlotte asked bluntly, "What do ya want, Ethan?"

Exhaling sharply, he straightened on his chair. "I need money from Colleen's fund to buy the stocks…"

"No!" Charlotte exclaimed, pushing back her chair and rising to her feet. "I won't allow that!"

Getting up as well, the man dropped his former attitude when he glared at his ex. "That's not up to you! I want to talk to my daughter about that. Where is she?"

Pointing to the door, Charlotte bristled with rage, "Out here!"

Yet he didn't waver. Standing his ground he insisted, "Not before I saw Colleen."

"She ain't here," Charlotte retorted, relieved that this was a fact he couldn't change.

Yet Ethan thought he only needed to get his ex away from this friend of hers who looked at him with openly displayed disgust.

"I don't believe you," he challenged, knowing that Charlotte would take the bait and show him that she was right.

As he'd expected, she apologized to the doctor for her having to witness this scene and leaving her alone, and then she steered him out of the room.

Michaela had stopped eating when the divorced couple began to argue, and now all her appetite was gone. It was always awkward to be an onlooker in such a situation, but for her friend it was much worse. For a moment she couldn't help but think it was paradoxical that they both had the opposite problem with the respective man in their life: Whilst Ethan demanded money from Charlotte, Sully refused to take any of hers unless he didn't have a choice.

Michaela didn't have time to contemplate this further for she suddenly heard Charlotte's angry voice from the upper hallway; it sounded as if the argument was getting out of control. Hoping her presence would keep Mr. Cooper from going as far as lashing out at his ex-wife, Michaela got up and hurried to the kitchen door. She opened it right at the moment when the man gripped Charlotte's shoulders shaking her whilst he screamed into her face, "You can't stop me from asking her!"

As he released Charlotte, he gave her a push which made her lose her footing. Michaela couldn't tell whether Mr. Cooper had been aware of the fact that the woman before him had been standing on the top step of the stairs. But it didn't matter anyway for the effect of his action was all the same: with her arms thrashing around, trying to get a hold on something to stop the downward moving, Charlotte fell, hitting each wooden edge in the process.

Gasping in horror, Michaela rushed to the bottom step, fortunately arriving there soon enough to protect Charlotte's head from crashing against the boards when her body reached the floor.

"Call 911!" she immediately ordered Ethan in a tone so full with authority that he was too baffled as to not comply.

Michaela knew better than to move her friend, instantly noticing her dilated pupils. When Charlotte tried to speak, she tilted her head to her mouth so she could discern the hoarsely whispered words.

"Please take care of my children," Charlotte pleaded.

"You will be fine," Michaela assured without hesitation, willing her friend to believe her.

"Please," Charlotte implored again, and only when Michaela gave a short nod and said, "I promise," did the older woman give in to the weakness she felt and closed her eyes.

In order to ask Ethan for giving her a blanket, Michaela lifted her head. She did it just in time to realize that he was sneaking behind her back towards the entrance. "Don't you dare to leave, Mr. Cooper!" she hissed. "The police will have a few questions for you, and I need your help until the ambulance will arrive."

At this moment the doorbell rang.

Using this distraction to avoid any reply to the doctor, Ethan opened the door, revealing Snow Bird on the threshold. Knowing this was his only chance to escape, he instantly ran.

xxx

Two hours later, Michaela was on her way to Woodland Park in order to take Brian to his mother who lay unconsciously in the Intensive Care Unit of the Memorial Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Only after she'd left Cascade behind did Michaela notice the beautiful landscape she was driving through. Until then, her mind had been occupied by worries about Charlotte's condition and concern about the safety of her children, particularly Colleen's. Since Mr. Cooper had been able to escape, they had every reason to believe he would try to find his daughter. After all, he still wanted access to her college fund. Snow Bird, however, had soothed Michaela, promising to make sure that the young girl was safe. As a social worker, she fortunately knew how to do that. In addition, the police had started searching for the man who'd almost killed his former wife. After discussing the situation, they all had agreed that Michaela would go to Woodland Park in order to pick up Brian. Even though he was still very young, he certainly wanted to see his mother, especially since no one knew yet whether she would make it.

Anyway, the majestic sight of Pikes Peak ahead reminded Michaela of the afternoon when Sully had taken her up to its top. This memory distracted her enough for her to direct her thoughts to what lay before her. In less than half an hour she would see Sully, and despite herself, a smile spread over her face. Hopefully they could get a few minutes alone because she suddenly felt the urge to bury herself in his arms, needing him to tell her that everything would be all right.

As she at last passed the sign saying that she'd reached her destination, Michaela was astonished to find out that the park was in fact a little town. She hadn't thought of asking Sully for his address here because she'd never intended to go to this place, and when she had started to get here she'd simply assumed that the name of the park was enough to find him. Yet looking along the main street she realized she needed help. Pulling her car to halt at the curb at the first best opportunity, she contemplated what to do. Sully had told her he would turn on his cell phone only to call her in the evenings or in an emergency. However, she decided it was worth a try. He didn't answer.

It took her ten more minutes to at last find the building with the town information. As she entered the room where she could post her question, a tall, lanky man in his mid-thirties rose from his chair behind the counter. "How can I help ya, Ma'am?" he eagerly asked, his eyes lightly popping out.

"I'm looking for a camp where children learn about the Indian way of life. Unfortunately I have no idea…." Michaela began yet she was instantly interrupted.

"Oh, the Cheyenne camp," the man said, obviously happy that he was able to help. "That's really easy, Ma'am. Ya can't miss it."

Reaching under the desk, he pulled out a map, spreading it out before Michaela. "Ya see this?" he asked, showing her a mark next to a yellow line. "We're here, on highway 24. Ya just follow it till this crossroads where the 67 joins the 24." His finger was running along the way as he explained it.

Michaela listened carefully, memorizing what the map showed her.

"…drive up to its end and turn left to the Golden Eagle Place. It's a dead end with a small loft. Ya can leave your car there. There's a sign that points to the camp. It's on a clearing; ya gotta follow the path through the trees."

Looking up at her, he smiled broadly. "Sounds more complicated than it is," he assured. "Here, ya can have the map so ya can take a look in case ya get stuck."

It was easy indeed to find the way, and the closer Michaela came to her destination, the more her anticipation grew. Only a few minutes, and she would see Sully.

xxx

Woodland Park was located on the north slope of Pikes Peak, 8465 feet above sea level, but despite the height it had been a very warm day. The air was clear though, smelling of firs. The hum of little insects could still be heard although the kids, sitting cross-legged in a circle on blankets on the ground with Sully, were chattering away.

After living in the middle of the woods for one week, Sully almost wished he could turn back time and live the way the Indians had two hundred years ago. He'd actually managed to lose track of time; when he woke up that morning, he needed to think hard to figure out which day of the week it was. Cloud Dancing had noticed how much he enjoyed his being here and suggested to come back to the upcoming camp as well because the colleague who had signed up for the job was still ill.

Sully actually considered this offer; after all, Michaela seemed to be fine without him. She was at the hospital the better part of the day anyway so he wasn't really needed. It seemed to be enough for her to talk to him on the phone, and he began wondering if it was enough for him, too. Yet as soon as this thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it. All he wished for was to have the family with her he'd almost already had. He didn't only want to be a voice she heard but be there for her in every way possible, and he would do anything to make her see that he loved her the way you only love once in your life. If that meant to give her more space, then he would give it to her. His being away for two more weeks might actually help with that.

However, a squeal from one of the girls of his class brought his attention back to his task: teaching the kids to whittle. They had started with searching for the right piece of wood for each of them which had taken them two days. No one minded though; it must be the atmosphere of the place that time didn't seem to matter.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked the twelve-year-old blonde across from him who was laughing now.

"No, Mr. Sully," she replied, blushing deeply and elbowing her neighbor. "Sarah just said somethin' stupid."

Sully knew better than to ask for more information, usually that only caused more red cheeks and embarrassed giggles.

"Just watch your knives," he said instead although this wasn't necessary; the kids were astonishingly careful when they worked with the blades.

He had barely focused on the little deer in his hands again when suddenly Wolf, who had lain behind him, leapt to his feet and sprinted towards the path that led to the street.

"Wolf!" Sully yelled, "Stop!"

Yet his dog didn't listen, and when a very familiar figure stepped into the light of the clearing, he knew why.

"Put your knives down, kids," he ordered, beginning to run as well.

Michaela had already heard children's voices when she left the Toyota in the parking lot; she would have found them without the sign that was sporting brightly colored teepees pointing towards the edge of the wood. With every step she came closer to the camp, her heart beat faster and the ends of her mouth lifted so that she smiled broadly once she entered the clearing. For a moment she forgot why she had come here in the first place, and when she saw Sully rushing towards her, her own feet moved faster, too.

She was waylaid though by an over-excited Wolf. The dog was delirious with joy, jumping up at her, licking her face. The next moment he circled her, wagging his tail madly making it impossible for her to continue on her way. Of course Michaela didn't even consider ignoring him. Throwing back her head, she laughed out loud before she crouched down, ruffling his fur affectionately.

"Oh, I've missed you," she told him still chuckling.

"I hope he's not the only one," Sully, having finally reached them, said somewhat dryly.

Michaela instantly straightened again. Seeing both, the sparkle and some insecurity in Sully's blue eyes she knew he was only partly joking. As always, his closeness overwhelmed her, and embarrassedly she noticed the warmth on her cheeks, knowing she had colored once again.

She didn't back away though but held Sully's gaze. "A bit," she replied, failing in her intention to sound playfully.

She didn't remember closing the distance between them, but the next second she felt securely enclosed in his arms. Letting out a long sigh of contentment, she allowed her eyelids to droop, breathing in Sully's presence.

"A lot," she whispered against his chest amending herself, not caring that she might sound needy.

"Good," Sully nuzzled his nose in her hair, "'Cause I missed ya, too."

Oblivious for the world, they held each other tightly, enjoying the sensation of being united. However, after a minute Michaela sobered, knowing that she was in a hurry.

Feeling guilty she dropped her arms, taking one step back. "Where is Brian?" she asked, "I need to take him with me."

"Why's that?" Sully was puzzled, yet her expression told him that something serious was behind her request. "His group's at the Dinosaur Museum, but they should be back soon," he added, waiting for more information.

Michaela, however, avoided her eyes, angry with herself that she hadn't contemplated how much of the incident at the Cooper's house to reveal when she was on her way out here. Sully knew her well enough though to recognize that she considered editing her report.

"Just tell me," he demanded.

Yet out of the blue, he was surrounded by the class that had just returned from town. Interrupting each other, the children reported excitedly what they had seen at the museum, relieving Michaela from her reply. Using this opportunity, she craned her neck attempting to spot Brian among the kids.

"Will ya stay the weekend?" a boy asked from somewhere behind her, hope coloring his tone.

Michaela recognized the clear voice before she saw its owner wriggling his way through the crowd towards her. When Brian reached her, beaming, she crouched down to be on eye level with him. Gently running her hand over his blond hair, she said, "Your mom had an accident, so actually, I'm here to take you home."

"That's out of the question," another familiar voice interrupted her.

Whilst Michaela slowly straightened, the woman she had hoped to never meet again addressed her students, "Everyone, now go to your teepees. Put the things you have purchased away and then clean your hands. Dinner will be served soon."

Without protesting, the children left the three adults and their friend alone, strolling towards the tents.

"You, too," the young teacher ordered, sternly looking down at Brian.

"Yeah," the twelve-year-old replied yet still hesitated to leave, thinking that it must have been a bad accident when Dr. Mike was here to take him home. His worry was stronger than his wish to comply his teacher, and thus he turned his now troubled eyes to Michaela. Understanding the question in his gaze, she bent down, stroking his hair again, "Your mom is at the hospital now. Would you please quickly pack your bag?"

"Brian Cooper!" The teacher didn't hide her annoyance any longer. "Join the others. Now!"

With a last glance at Michaela who nodded at him reassuringly, the boy at last ran across the meadow, following his friends towards their teepee.

Once he was out of earshot, Catherine turned to Michaela making her position clear, "You can't just show up here and take a child from the camp without as much as even ask for permission. And come to that: are you even authorized?"

While Sully was stunned about the way Catherine talked to Michaela, his jaw literally dropping, Michaela seemed unfazed. It was her usual way to deal with unpleasant situations, and apart from that was she focused on Brian's welfare rather than her own feelings.

"I'm positive you remember my profession, Miss Winter," she said neutrally. "I'm coming directly from the hospital where Mrs. Cooper lies unconscious in the ICU, and I will take her son with me right now so he can be with his mother. If you want to hinder me, you need to call the police."

Defensively, Catherine squared her shoulders. "No need to get pushy, Dr. Quinn. You have to understand that we are responsible for the children's safety…"

Sully opened his mouth to chime in yet Michaela, growing impatient because Brian was already heading back to her, wanted to prevent further discussion. "Well, you won't stop me. You know my name and I'm sure Mr. Sully will give you my address so you can report me. Mrs. Cooper is in a critical condition and I will take Brian to her right now."

Biting her lower lip, Catherine considered what to do. Of course she was aware of the fact that she had no choice but let her student go. Yet it bothered her to no ends how the doctor talked to her, not acknowledging her authority although this here was her territory.

Michaela, however, didn't wait for a response. As she turned to leave, Sully reached for her arm. He let it drop though when she flashed an angry glance at him.

"What happened?" he demanded, not sure whether he was more worried about Michaela looking at him this way or what was going on in town.

Since she didn't stop walking, he followed her, and after a short hesitation she informed him, "Charlotte's ex showed up at lunch, demanded money and pushed her down the stairs when he didn't get what he wanted."

Concluding that Michaela had been there, Sully grew concerned, fearing for her safety. "Did they arrest him?" he asked.

"My last information said that he's still on the run," she replied the moment Brian joined them.

Suddenly it occurred to her that the boy before her needed a place for the night, and his own home wasn't an option. Although irritated that Sully hadn't told her

he was working with Catherine, Michaela acted as if everything was normal as she looked up at him, not stopping in her tracks towards the street though.

"I will keep Brian with me, and maybe Colleen, too. Would you mind if we use one of your rooms for them to sleep in?"

"'Cause not." Sully didn't hesitate to agree. But he was concerned. What if Mr. Cooper went after Michaela, too?

"I could come with ya," he offered yet Michaela instantly refused.

"That's not necessary," she retorted. "You have children here to look after."

Knowing that she was right he fell silent. Only when they reached the Toyota, Michaela turned towards him again. "Did you know she would be here?" she asked.

She would recognize if he lied, and thus he was honest. "Yeah."

Opening the door for Brian, she asked the next obvious question, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He thought about replying that Catherine was nothing to him than just a colleague for a few weeks; reminding her that he had never had other feelings than those of friendship for the teacher; that the woman who held his heart stood right before him. Yet he didn't say it for it was only half of the truth. He knew Michaela wouldn't have liked the prospect of him spending two weeks with Catherine, and he simply hadn't wanted to discuss it because he would have taken this job in any case. Thus he told her the real reason for his keeping this information from her, "I didn't wanna upset ya."

Meanwhile, Michaela had rounded her car and climbed into it. Before she closed the door, she looked up at him, saying dryly, "It didn't work."

Then she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sully was staring along the street, even after the red Toyota was long gone. He barely registered Wolf's occasional soft whining and reproachful looks because he was contemplating what to do. His first impulse was to immediately follow Michaela, feeling that his place was at her side right now. He knew that Charlotte was one of her closest friends so she must be beside herself with worry. But it wasn't only about Michaela; Mrs. Cooper was his friend, too. Without hesitating she'd spent every free minute helping him when he'd sat in a wheelchair for weeks. Now it should be his turn to be there for her. However, with her lying in the hospital there wasn't exactly anything he could do, and apart from that he wasn't able to leave his responsibility at the camp. With only three adults for three classes of children, one of his colleagues stepping in for him was simply not possible. Feeling powerless to change the situation, Sully ran his hands through his hair.

Yet there was something else that unsettled him. Recalling the look Michaela had shot him before she drove away fueled his growing frustration, turning it into anger. Actually, his keeping the information about Catherine's presence from her was, in a way, her own fault. After all it was her who still insisted that they remained just friends, and he saw no need to discuss all his decisions with a _friend_. This summer job had offered him to kill two birds with one stone: he could help Cloud Dancing plus earn a lot of money. How could he not take such an opportunity? And since it didn't matter to him who he worked with, it should matter to Michaela even less, if at all. Of course Sully recognized the flaw in his thinking, but right now he wasn't ready to acknowledge that.

Only when he heard the gong from the direction of the camp, announcing dinner, did he eventually leave the street.

Cloud Dancing, who's group had roamed the woods all afternoon, learned from Catherine that Dr. Quinn had taken Brian to town because the boy's mother was seriously ill. First the Cheyenne thought that Sully's expression spoke of his concern for Mrs. Cooper, yet after watching him during the meal the Indian recognized that there was more. Thus he waited until the children were in their teepees, settling for the night, before he approached his white brother who was sitting cross-legged by the fire, gazing into the flames.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" he asked as he lowered himself onto the ground across from him.

As if relieved that someone finally posted this question, Sully looked up. "It's Charlotte," he said, picking up a twig to poke around in the fire.

Cloud Dancing nodded, understanding. "Is there any news?" He had seen his friend talking on the phone some minutes ago.

"Nope." Sully sighed. "She's still in a coma."

Since he didn't offer more, the Indian gently prompted, "Did Dr. Mike give a prognosis?"

"It ain't possible yet," Sully replied and fell quiet again.

However, the silence that fell between them became more uncomfortable with every minute that went by. Feeling his friend's eyes on him now and then, Sully sensed a question hanging in the air but Cloud Dancing refused to pose it for it was one of his principles not to interfere with people's personal businesses, unless they asked for advice.

Thus, after clearing his throat, Sully eventually conceded, "I didn't tell Michaela that Catherine would be here, and now she's upset."

When the Cheyenne didn't give a comment, he defended, "I just wanted to avoid discussions. If she hadn't come here, she'd never known and everythin' would be fine."

"Would it?" Cloud Dancing raised his eyebrows.

Sully didn't respond to this but continued, voicing what was irritating him, "I wanted to stay here with you for the next couple of weeks but now I ain't sure I can do that."

For a moment, Cloud Dancing hesitated. He was quite sure that the issue his friends were facing wasn't jealousy, although he knew a bit about Dr. Mike's insecurity when it came to her private life. Finding the right compromises was their problem. While Michaela still hadn't recovered from Sully's rejection, fearing getting hurt again, he in return couldn't let go of his belief that he wasn't good enough for her for. Everybody but them knew they both were wrong, yet they needed to find that out by themselves. That was why the Indian didn't get to the point directly but made a detour as he eventually asked, "Why would you like to stay?"

Although not having expected this question, Sully's answer came immediately, "'Cause I like it here in the woods. And it's fun to teach the kids."

Since Cloud Dancing continued looking at him as if waiting for something else, he at last added, "And I can earn a few more bucks."

Almost imperceptibly, the Cheyenne shook his head. "So it is about the money," he stated rather than asked.

Sully shrugged, throwing the twig into the fire. "It's part of the reason," he admitted.

Cloud Dancing bent forward, searching his friends eyes. "She will always earn more money than you; if you really want a future with her, you will have to accept that. But you bring her things that have a different kind of value, things no money can buy."

In theory, Sully knew that, but living this fact was something different. "It's hard to see it this way." His shoulders slumped as he continued, "I still gotta find a way to earn more."

This time, Cloud Dancing allowed his displeasure to surface as he asked pointedly, "Will you work as a broker?"

Sully made a face of disgust, shaking his head 'no'.

"Run a restaurant?"

Another shake of the head, even more disheartened.

"Putting on a suit, sitting in an office all day?"

Getting annoyed with this kind of suggestions, Sully's reply was somewhat sharp as he reminded Cloud Dancing, "You know I can't do that."

The Indian almost smiled. Sitting straight again, relaxing, he said dryly, "Then you are in trouble, my friend."

Sully only exhaled sharply, directing his gaze to the flames again. Michaela had stated the same, yet as he remembered her words when she had kind of given him her ultimatum, his face suddenly lit up. _Let's_ _just assume we will get married one day,_ she'd said. Only now did he realize that this meant she still considered becoming his wife. Feeling a new surge of confidence flooding him, he not only knew that he would find a way to cope with the money issue but also that he didn't want to stay in the camp because of the salary he could expect. He wanted to stay because here he was at peace with himself, and Michaela would understand that. He would apologize for holding back about Catherine being his colleague, and promise to never do something stupid like that again.

He had no idea that Michaela was facing just another sleepless night; but someone else did.

xxx

Ethan Cooper was still on the run; that was why Snow Bird suggested it would be best to split up Charlotte's children, making it impossible for their father to find them, especially his daughter. Although reluctantly, Matthew agreed to spend the night with a friend on campus whilst Colleen stayed with Snow Bird. Ethan didn't know the Cheyenne woman, let alone where she lived, and since the girl was his target, she needed the most protection.

Despite his being frightened beyond measures by seeing his mother lying motionless, attached to all kind of machines, Brian was thrilled when he learned he would go with Dr. Mike. He adored her since the day he met her; in his eyes, she was a hero. Two robbers had once abducted her in the ER, but thanks to her, the criminals were caught. She even had been shot at. Hoping he could make her tell him about the incident, he forgot to ask why he couldn't simply go home with his siblings.

To Michaela's relief, this question didn't come up all evening. She wasn't sure whether Charlotte wanted the boy to know that his father was responsible for what had happened to her, and that he might be after his sister now.

Michaela thought herself lucky that she had also been able to avoid talking about her being kidnapped. As soon as Brian heard that she was trained in karate, he asked her to show him some holds so he could impress his friends. Until he turned in, he practiced standing on one foot whilst throwing up the other leg, trying to reach with its toes a particular vein on the doorframe in Dr. Mike's room, just like she had shown him earlier.

Michaela was thankful that Brian was practically asleep once his head hit the pillow. After a last round through the house, controlling that both, the entrance and backdoor were locked and all windows closed, she stepped into the master bedroom a few hours later. Yet as soon as she turned on the light, she wished she hadn't done it. Seeing the large bed of Sully's ancestors she was reminded that it was built for two people. Only four months ago had she enjoyed sleeping here, waking up in Sully's arms every morning, being as happy as she'd never been before. These nights seemed to be so far away now as if they belonged to a different life.

However, there was no use in dwelling on it. Knowing she desperately needed some sleep, she pulled herself together, pushing away all thoughts about the past. She needed to focus on the next day, and for that she had to be rested.

As she at last lay under the covers, she was wide awake though, not even able to keep her eyelids closed. Since it was a cloudless night, the almost full moon cast its light through the window. The beams had to pass a tall oak before they could brighten the room, and thus bizarre shadows of leaves, dancing in the soft breeze outside, were scattered across the ceiling. As unsorted as these movements were the thoughts that crossed Michaela's mind, preventing her from sleeping.

Of course it was concern about Charlotte and her children that dominated, but she couldn't avoid thinking about Sully as well. She wasn't worried that he worked with Miss Miller, well, maybe a tiny bit, but what really got to her was that he believed he needed to hide this fact from her. It made her wonder what else he kept to himself. If she thought about it carefully, they hadn't talked about private matters at all since they shared the house again. Their conversations were limited to topics like the next meal, who would go shopping or take Wolf for his long daily walk and the weather. That's it. Wondering why she still saw them as friends, she felt a pang at her heart. They were nothing but roommates that got along just fine.

More away from falling asleep than ever, Michaela shifted, curling up on her side. Her life was a mess, and she didn't even dare to think about her mother's reaction once she learned that she would have a new grandchild in November.

Too restless to lie idly, she eventually threw back the covers and got up. Padding on bare soles across the room to the window, she contemplated making herself a tea. Before she closed the curtains, hoping that banning the light from the room would help her finding some peace, she gazed at the softly ascending meadow outside. For a split second, she thought she saw a movement out there, and Ethan Cooper immediately was back on her mind.

Although she was certain that she'd closed everything downstairs, she couldn't help it but go and take a look again. On somewhat insecure feet she had just made it to the bottom step when suddenly the dog door, which Sully had built into the entrance, burst open. Gasping, Michaela pressed her hands against her chest whilst all kind of horror scenarios crossed her mind. The flap was the only thing she hadn't secured although it was wide enough for a person to pass through.

Her terror, however, vanished instantly as she heard a familiar whining and felt soft fur against her bare legs. The relief she felt made her knees wobble. Tears stung her eyes as she crouched down, throwing her arms around the dog's neck. "Oh Wolf," she whispered, "how can you frighten me so much?"

Hearing the woman's quiet sobs, Wolf pressed himself closer to her, offering his protection. His master hadn't ordered him to stay put as he had done all the nights before, and thus he'd given in to his desire to go home. He knew the way, for one day, when they roamed the woods, he had seen and smelled the familiar forest that usually lay behind their house, and tonight his instinct had told him to cross the area. He couldn't have wished for a better welcome and was pleased when he was allowed to climb the stairs.

As far as Michaela was concerned, she briefly contemplated calling Sully but was so tired out of the blue that she decided to do it in the morning. The moment Wolf stretched himself out next to her on the bed she drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Michaela woke in the morning, several things happened simultaneously: the bedroom door she'd left ajar for the night slowly creaked more open, revealing Brian expectantly looking in; Wolf rose to his feel next to her, shaking out his fur, and her cell phone rang. Reading Sully's name on the screen, she took the call but said without waiting for him to speak, "Just one second, please, I'll be right here."

She'd followed Wolf with her eyes as he jumped down onto the floor and strolled towards Brian who eagerly patted the dog's head. "Hey boy," he greeted him, "how come ya're here?"

Putting her thumb onto the micro, Michaela explained, smiling, "Maybe he was a little bit homesick." Not waiting for his response, she continued, "Would you please accompany Wolf downstairs, let him out so he can take a round in the yard?"

"Sure, Dr. Mike." Brian was visibly pleased with his task and instantly turned to leave.

Michaela waited until she heard him clambering down the steps, then she talked to the phone again. "Sorry," she said, "I just…"

"Wolf ran away," Sully, who had waited impatiently, cut her off. "We're starting…"

"Sully," Michaela interrupted.

He didn't seem to hear her but went on, "… a search party right now. I just call…"

"Sully!" Her tone was more urgent now, but she still didn't get through to him.

"… to tell ya. But don't ya worry, we'll find him."

"Sully!" This time she almost yelled to make him listen.

"What?" he asked somewhat brusquely. He didn't want to get into a conversation; everyone was waiting only for him so they could begin looking for his dog.

"Wolf's here, with me," Michaela quickly said, hoping to calm him down.

Bending his knees to sit on his feet, Sully took the phone from his ear. Resting his forearms on his thighs and dropping his head, he exhaled sharply. Overwhelmed by the relief he felt, his voice momentarily refused to work although he could hear Michaela calling his name, asking whether he was alright.

As he finally digested the fact that Wolf was with her, it dawned on him that, in all probability, the dog had peacefully slept on her bed while he was sick with worry since the moment he realized that the malamute wasn't around.

Yet he still sounded composed as he straightened to his feet and shouted towards the waiting crowd, "Wolf's found!"

Only then did he lift the phone again. "The least ya could have done was call!" he gave way to his irritation now that the burden of the possible loss was lifted from him.

"Well, he came to me in the middle of the night. I didn't think…" Michaela defended, puzzled by his tone.

Yet Sully, in full swing now, interrupted her, "Not of me, that's for sure. Did it ever occur to you that I might be worried?"

If it hadn't been morning or she would at least have woken of her own accord, Michaela might have found the strength to be understanding and patient. But she wasn't. With her temper rising as well, she retorted, "I'm sorry I didn't call you at 2 am, when, in all likelihood, your phone was turned off anyway, and I'm sorry I slept deep and soundly for the first time in days. And I'm sorry I woke only now," she added before she abruptly ended the call.

Still miffed, she immediately dialed his number again though. As soon as he accepted, she said without giving him the opportunity to speak, "I'll make sure that Wolf gets back to you. Will someone be in camp during the day?"

Sully, not recovered yet from her outburst, quickly assured, "Yeah. We'll all be here 'cause…"

This morning, however, wasn't the time for hearing out each other. Michaela was more alert now and wanted to call the hospital for news about Charlotte, look after Brian and Wolf, prepare breakfast and take a shower. Thus her mind was occupied with other things, and hearing that the camp wouldn't be empty no matter when Wolf would arrive there, she simply said, "Fine."

Then she cut the line again.

Whilst she hurried out of the bedroom, Sully, still standing apart from the others, stared at his cell phone, dumbfounded. For a moment he considered calling her back yet then decided he would talk to her when she came to bring Wolf later that day. It didn't occur to him that she might send someone else.

xxx

When Michaela sat with Brian at the breakfast table some time later, she had already called the hospital and Myra plus taken a shower and dressed for work. She couldn't help but smile watching the boy across from her spooning Cheerios with milk into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for some days. His hair was tousled and his cheeks red from the wind outside. As soon as he'd learned that his mother had woken up in the early morning and he would be able to talk to her soon, he had, dropping his worrying, pleaded to be allowed taking some rounds with the dog car in the yard, and he'd only returned inside when Michaela called for him a few minutes ago. And apparently, he wasn't only hungry again but back to his curious old self as well.

"What will ya have, Dr. Mike, a boy or a girl?" he asked out of the blue, gazing at her expectantly.

Although she didn't want to discuss her pregnancy with anyone at the moment let alone a child, she replied, "I don't know yet."

"When will ya?" he persisted, unaware that he might overstep the line of politeness.

To her astonishment, Michaela realized that it felt good to have this easy chat. She was curious herself and hadn't decided yet whether she wanted to learn about her baby's gender or not. "Maybe after the sonography tomorrow," she said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Brian wondered, putting his spoon down so he could give all his attention to Dr. Mike's. He liked that she always talked to him as if they were equal and wanted to learn as much as possible. He wanted to become a journalist once, and working for the school's newspaper had taught him to pick up any piece of information he could get.

"It's a picture of the inside of the uterus taken from the outside with the help from ultrasonic waves," Michaela explained, taking another bite.

She wondered why she didn't feel uncomfortable talking about her uterus to a boy she barely knew.

"How does that go?" Brian looked at her doubtfully, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Putting down her toast she straightened from her chair. "I think it is easier to show you such a picture."

After a moment she was back from the living room where she stored all the things documenting her pregnancy. Putting the ultrasound shot that was taken in her ninth week before him on the table, she pointed with her finger, "That's the baby."

Brian wrinkled his nose. He had seen illustrations in one of his mother's books, but this here was nothing like them. "I can see no pic, that's just some blurred black and gray with a black spot looking like a lump in the middle," he complained.

"Well, that's the baby," Michaela told him matter-of-factly, enjoying the boy's incredulous expression.

"The lump is the baby?" Brian looked up, not sure whether she made fun of him. But since she nodded seriously, he studied the picture again.

After a moment his face lit up. "Now I understand what my mom always says when Colleen makes nasty comments about her friend Alice."

"What does she say?" Michaela was curious.

Brian lifted his right forefinger, and looking very much like his mother he recited, "No need to be arrogant, young lady. We all started as a lump in a womb." Dropping his hand on the table again, he grasped his spoon in order to go on eating his Cheerios. "That means all people are equal," he explained before he filled his mouth again.

"That we are indeed," Michaela smiled, admiring Charlotte's skill of educating her children.

With that, however, she had something new to worry about: whether she would ever be able to do that for her son or daughter.

On their way to the hospital, they stopped at the Golden Nugget, a small hotel owned by Hank Lawson and Jake Slicker, where Michaela had lived during the first months after moving to Colorado Springs. This place and Grace's Café right across the street still felt a bit like home to her. Not only was she familiar with the surroundings but considered the people living here her friends. They were the people she could rely on, and that was why she asked Myra to watch Wolf until she knew more about Charlotte's condition.

Arriving at the hospital they learned that Brian's mother was released from the ICU, and thus they headed to her new room on the second floor. Michaela had barely opened the door to let Brian in, as the boy already lay on top of the cover, clinging to his mom.

"Easy, little bro," Matthew chuckled whilst Colleen, sitting on a chair next to the bed across from her brother knitted her brow in disapproval.

"Brian!" she scolded, "You will hurt mom!"

Yet Charlotte smiled happily. Her head was wrapped in bandages so that she looked as if wearing a white turban. Leaning against the pillow in a half-sitting position, she tussled her youngest' hair.

"I'm fine, Colleen," she soothed her daughter. "I'm fine."

Then she looked at Michaela who stood at the foot of the bed, watching the scene. "What happened, Dr. Mike?" the older woman wondered. "The doctors say that you were with me when I was brought in here."

Amnesia wasn't uncommon after the kind of trauma Charlotte had experienced, and so Michaela stayed calm. Her only problem was how much to reveal in front of the children, and thus she explained levelly, "You fell down the stairs in your house."

"Oh," Charlotte whispered, looking somewhat bemused. "I see."

After a short pause she asked, "Will I be alright?"

Since the older woman was alert now and her speech clear, Michaela knew that the probability of a full recovery was given, yet she needed more facts before she gave a prognosis. "How about I look for you physician?" she suggested, "then I will be able to tell you more."

Charlotte looked at her gratefully. "Thank you," she said, "the doc was already here but I didn't understand one word he was sayin'."

As it turned out, Charlotte Cooper had a broken leg, several serious bruises and suffered from the aftermath of a subcranial hemorrhage which meant that she would, in time, be fine indeed. As soon as she learned about that, she urged her children to go on with their lives and only visit her now and then. As far as Brian was concerned, she wanted him to return to his camp, knowing how much the boy enjoyed his time there, especially since they would have a special event the next day.

So it came, that things were back normal for Michaela on Sunday afternoon: Myra had taken Brian and Wolf to Woodland Park so she could work her normal shift at the hospital.

xxx

The next few days went by as quickly as Michaela had hoped for. She knew though that she had to find another way for coping with being alone in the house than working without taking breaks. Sully would only come home for the weekend and then go back to the camp for another fortnight. He'd told her so on Monday evening when they had their daily talk on the phone. She had been too surprised by this news as to ask for the reason behind his decision. It never occurred to her that part of it was the fact that she hadn't returned Wolf by herself, and Sully simply thought she was fine with not seeing him.

On Tuesday night, they even had an argument when she informed him that the sonography showed the baby was fine. He had become angry because she hadn't reminded him of the appointment and only caught himself when she pointed out that she knew from Brian that they had a special day at the camp and he wouldn't be able to come anyway. "Ya still should have told me," he'd grumbled, but then let it go.

Their conversation on Wednesday was a quiet but comfortable one because Michaela was as relaxed as she hadn't been in days. Ethan Cooper had turned himself in in the morning which gave her some sense of safety back. The man being in jail, waiting for his trial made her sleep soundly for a change. If she had known him better, she would have realized that he never did anything without purpose. She learned it, however, on Thursday when he waited for her after work. A judge had decided that it wasn't necessary to hold him on remand because the incident might just have been an accident as the counsel for the defense insisted it was.

Leaning against her car, hands shoved into his pockets, Ethan had a self-satisfied smirk on his face when Michaela approached him.

Although her heart pounded wildly, she appeared cool on the outside as she said matter-of-factly, "I have nothing to discuss with you, Mr. Cooper. And in case you want to force me, there are cameras everywhere that document everything what is going on here."

"No need to worry, Dr. Quinn," Cooper said, shrugging away from the Toyota. "I just want to suggest that you think about your testimony again. It will be healthier for you when you remember that Charlotte wasn't pushed but fell. And by the way: I have other ways than using physical power to make you feel uncomfortable."

He winked at her before he turned and left without waiting for her response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Michaela drove home that night, the streets were already quiet. That was why it didn't take her long to realize that she was followed by a black SUV. Still unsettled from her encounter with Ethan Cooper in the hospital's garage, she grew nervous. To make sure she wasn't imagining things, she took a few side streets before turning onto the main street again.

The car was still behind her.

As eventually her luck with timing the lights ended and she had to wait at a red traffic light, she peered into the rear-view mirror, trying to identify her pursuer.

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized Mr. Cooper who saluted to her mockingly.

Frantically, she attempted to make a plan for how to shake him off, but if truth be told she couldn't think clearly. Her day at the hospital had already been challenging to put it mildly, and she was tired. In the end she came always back to the same conclusion: she needed to find help. There were only so many people in town she knew, and thus it was easy for her to make the decision whom to turn to.

Fortunately it wasn't closing time at the Golden Nugget yet but the parking spaces on the street before its entrance were already empty. Having made up her mind, she pulled her Toyota to halt at the curb and rushed into the hotel.

Although no guests were to be seen, Hank was still behind the bar, sorting through the whiskey bottles on the shelves. As he heard the door opening, he looked over his shoulder, wondering who the late customer was. Instantly recognizing the small frame of the doctor, he turned around, grinning.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, yet while speaking his smile faded. "What's wrong?" he wondered, frowning.

"Do you have a free room for me tonight?" Michaela asked in lieu of replying.

Hank, however, wasn't a man who didn't get an answer when he really wanted one. "What's wrong?" he repeated, his face serious now.

Suddenly feeling silly, Michaela still hesitated to respond as she stepped closer to the bar. She didn't meet Hank's eyes as she eventually revealed, "Ethan Cooper is following me since I left the hospital. I know he won't hurt me but I'll be all alone in the house and…"

Her voice trailed off as the hotel owner began to step around the counter, moving towards the entrance.

"Hank, don't!" she called, trying to stop him. He didn't listen though.

"Oh no," she whispered, eventually hurrying after him.

Ethan had left his car. Leaning against it nonchalantly, arms crossed before his chest, he didn't budge although the other man's expression augured badly.

"Scram, Cooper!" Hank growled as he approached him. "I don't want ya here."

Yet Ethan was unimpressed. "It's a free country," he said, shrugging dismissingly. "And a public parking space. I just stand here, enjoying the view."

Since his vis-à-vis was a very tall man, Mr. Cooper had to bend his neck when Hank closed the distance between them, bringing his face so close that their noses almost touched.

"Ya're done here, Cooper," Hank said with his tone threateningly low. "And if ya ain't gone in five seconds, I'll call the cops."

Caught between his car and the hotel owner's body, Ethan still stood his ground though. "There's nothing you can accuse me of," he retorted icily. "The sidewalk is not your private property."

Hank, close to losing his patience, pointed his forefinger at the spot between Ethan's eyebrows, not touching it though, "Get - outta - here," he snarled emphasizing every single word. "And leave the doc alone or ya'll regret it," he added, openly hostile now. After giving him a final shove so Mr. Cooper thrashed his arms in order to keep his balance, Hank returned to the entrance from where Michaela had watched the scene.

"I guess ya need stuff from home," he said to her, his voice soft now. "I just tell Jake to watch the bar for a bit and then I'll take ya."

When they returned from Sully's house half an hour later, the SUV wasn't parked before the entrance anymore.

It stood a few hundred yards down the street and only left for the night when it became obvious that the doctor would stay at the hotel.

xxx

Despite her feeling safe at the Golden Nugget, Michaela slept rather fitfully. Things didn't improve when she wanted to leave for work and had to find out that all four tires of her Toyota were flat, although Hank had moved it into the hotel's yard the night before. Since her car was the only damaged one, it wasn't hard to guess who the culprit behind this action was. But since she couldn't prove anything she refrained from calling the police.

Hank wasn't as generous though. This act of violence had happened right before his nose, and he took it personally. He swore to all that was holy to him that "this bastard would pay for ruining his business".

However, Michaela was disturbed enough by now to ask whether it was possible for her to keep her room for the upcoming night, and of course her request was granted. Hank even went farther; he took her to the hospital in the morning and Jake picked her up after her shift. Michaela didn't tell her friends that she had seen Ethan Cooper in the cafeteria when she was there for a late lunch. He had smirked at her and given a half bow before he left.

And again, she couldn't do anything about it. Michaela had to admit that his showing up out of the blue, constantly reminding her that he would find her everywhere, was much more frightening as if he'd use his fists. He had accomplished that she always wanted to look over her shoulder, making sure he wasn't around. If he went on this way, it wouldn't take long and affect her work. That was something though she wouldn't allow happening, which meant she needed a plan. Sully would only be home for two days, so he couldn't be a real help because Mr. Cooper's trial wasn't even appointed yet. That was why she began to wonder if she shouldn't leave town until Sully returned home for good. Mulling it over, she spent another restless night.

When Michaela came downstairs to have breakfast the next morning, she stopped dead in her tracks the moment she was able to overlook the area with the tables that invited the guests to sit down and take a meal. It was as if someone had heard her silent thoughts when she recognized a tall figure sitting hunched over a cup of coffee, talking to Hank who had taken a seat across from him.

"William!" she exclaimed before she rushed down the last steps.

The man pushed back his chair and rose to his feet in time to catch her as she threw herself in his arms.

"Easy, Mike," he chuckled, happy that she was so glad to see him. He hadn't been sure whether he would be welcome after he learned that David had revealed his true motives to win her back when he visited her last year. For his friend, it had only been about the money they had counted on for opening their own clinic. William wouldn't begrudge Michaela if she'd thought him the same. But for him it had always been about her. He couldn't imagine going on with his life if she weren't in it anymore. During the months he had spent in Africa working for Doctors Without Boundaries it had been her letters that helped him to make it through the daily horror. She had never mentioned David though, that was why he had found the courage to visit her.

Taking a small step back, Michaela looked up at him. Her hands lay still on his shoulders as she scrutinized his face. It was tanned, and it suited him, but there were deep lines on his brow that spoke of the hard time he'd been through.

"Oh William," she whispered before she pulled him close for another moment of savoring his presence.

As she at last released him, she accepted the chair that Hank had just vacated and was offering to her now. "Ya ready for somethin' to eat?" he asked, waiting until she sat.

"I am indeed," Michaela beamed up at him.

"What a nice change," Hank stated gruffly, yet the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his pleasure.

In passing, he smirked at William, saying, "Ya did somethin' good, man. Looks as if ya brought her appetite back."

Questioningly, William looked at Michaela who felt the color rise in her cheeks. "It's nothing," she said dismissively, "I've only been having a tough time lately, and I don't sleep very well."

Yet it was as if William didn't listen. He searched her face that he knew so well, attempting to look behind her words. "I don't know," he eventually said thoughtfully, "something is different about you; I just can't pinpoint it."

If possible, Michaela's blush even deepened. Her friend had always been a good observer, and she was certain it wouldn't take him long to realize she was pregnant. Not wanting to discuss her condition though, she steered the conversation back to him.

"How come you are here?" she wondered, watching him with both, curiosity and worry. "It's only been one year; didn't you sign the contract for two?"

"I did." William sighed. Sinking against the back of his chair he avoided looking at her, running his fingers over his forehead repeatedly as if brushing something away.

Michaela knew this gesture; it was a nervous habit and told her that something was very wrong.

"What is it?" she asked softly. As she didn't gain a reply, she bent forward, gently touching his arm. "Tell me," she coaxed, trying to meet his eyes.

Feeling the warmth of her fingers on his skin, something inside of him loosened. She just had this effect on him, making him want to to tell her what was truly on his mind. He'd always found that she was the only person he could confide in, no matter what. "I'm not strong enough a man to go on there," he at last conceded, his voice cracking. "I can't do that anymore. I just… I can't."

When Michaela didn't respond, he slowly lifted his head so as to look at her again, fearing he would detect the same contempt in her expression that he'd seen in not only his father's but his best friend's David, too. Yet he didn't. All he could see was concern and sympathy, and so he relaxed somewhat. That was why he had come here. Feeling like a failure, he had hoped for at least one soul not adding to his being shattered but trying to understand him.

"Last week they bombed our camp to pieces, and we were suggested to take some time off. So I'm here," he attempted to explain his presence.

As Michaela stayed silent but looked at him as if waiting for him to continue, he pleaded, "Please Mike, don't make me talk about it now. I know I will have to eventually, but please, not now. I'd rather like to hear about you. I received your last letter three months ago."

As he gave her a half smile, Michaela recognized the desperation behind it. Thus she decided to drop it and comply with his wish to tell him more about her situation. Realizing that they could help each other, her face lit up.

"How would you like if we spent some time together? Strolling along the Charles, throwing pebbles into it, eating pizza on a bench? Just like in the old times?" she asked smiling, raising her eyebrows. "Actually, I think it a good idea to go to Boston with you," she added, satisfied that she'd found a solution for her problem.

"Why would ya think that?" The question was posed right next to her in an incredulous tone, making Michaela jump.

"Sully!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him somewhat accusing, laying her hand onto her chest, trying to regain her composure. "How can you startle me so much?" Not only had she not noticed him approaching their table, she hadn't expected him at all. "I thought you would only be back at noon."

"Well, I'm back now," Sully retorted matter-of-factly before he turned to the stranger at the table. Proffering his hand, he introduced himself, "The name is Sully. Jake said you are William."

Baffled by the sudden interruption of his conversation with Michaela, the latter only nodded.

Sully, on the other hand, dismissed the other man's presence, pulled out a chair and joined them at the table. All Friday, he had felt a growing sense of danger that told him something was wrong with Michaela. When they talked on the phone in the evening, he hadn't paid as much attention to what she said, but how she did it. Feeling affirmed in his concern afterwards, he had told Cloud Dancing that he needed to leave earlier than planned the next day. Of course his friend hadn't objected, and so he had left the camp after his class had packed their stuff and cleaned the teepees. Their waiting for the bus could easily be handled by his colleagues.

On his way home he had passed the Golden Nugget and much to his surprise seen Michaela's Toyota standing in the yard. Thinking that one of Hank's kids was sick, he'd parked his van in the space next to hers. Only when he'd left it, Wolf jumping down onto the ground right after him, he saw Jake sitting on an old chair in front of the garage. Legs outstretched, Hank's companion savored the sun on his face and didn't budge although he heard steps approaching him on the gravel.

"Michaela upstairs?" Sully asked, already hurrying in the direction of the backdoor, Wolf at his heels.

"Nope." Jake hadn't even opened his eyes. "Havin' breakfast with William."

Turning around, Sully was puzzled. The only William Michaela had ever mentioned was her friend from medical school who was in Africa right now.

"William?" he asked, his tone indicating that he wanted more information.

"Yeah," Jake affirmed, "the other doc. Laurel from Laurel and Hardy."

Hank had given Michaela's doctor friends these nicknames when they first visited town four years ago.

Not needing to hear more, Sully requested, "Ya mind watchin' Wolf for a minute?"

Jake had agreed, so Sully left him to his sun bath with Wolf joining the fun, and rushed towards the entrance. Once inside, he'd immediately spotted the couple. Something about them struck him, and in order to find out what it was, he'd halted in his tracks, watching them for a moment. When Michaela bent forward, touching William's arm, Sully had felt a sudden pang of jealousy which only increased as he witnessed the other man look back at her like a wounded dog begging for a tender hand to stroke him. Gritting his teeth, trying to produce a pleasant expression, he'd resumed his getting to them. He'd stopped, however, dead again as without a warning a realization hit him: William was in love with Michaela. She seemed to be oblivious though, just being her compassionate self. And then something else occurred to him: he'd been in Michaela's shoes for quite a while and she had silently taken it watching him with Catherine. Only at this moment did he start comprehending the pain he'd caused her, for he felt the same. Yet when she had alerted him to the teacher being in love with him, he still had preferred Catherine's presence instead of Michaela's. It didn't matter that he'd meant well, wanting to spare Michaela the burden of a life with a disabled man. She must have seen it as him pushing her away with already having her replacement handy. It was close to a miracle that she still talked to him at all. Now more than ever was he determined to make it up to her.

However, he hadn't forgotten why he'd returned to town sooner than planned, and when he heard Michaela's suggestion about leaving Colorado Springs, he knew he'd arrived just in time to prevent his losing her.

As he at last sat, he turned his intense gaze on the woman he loved, asking again, this time softly though, "Why would ya think it a good idea to go to Boston?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Still baffled by Sully's sudden appearance, Michaela couldn't think clearly. That was why she gave the first best reason that came to her mind, "William needs some company and you won't be in town anyway..."

Her voice trailed off as she bent back in order to allow Hank putting down the plate with her breakfast on the table before her.

"Coffee?" Hank asked, still holding the mug just in case he would gain a 'no' in response.

Yet Michaela smiled in anticipation. "That would be nice, thank you," she allowed.

Sully, however, was wondering, "Ya agree with it again?"

Taking a large gulp, Michaela only nodded.

Yet Sully frowned, "Ya sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey!" Hank chimed in in mock indignation, "I'm a reasonable man and a father myself. 'Course it's decaf and without spice, and admittedly not as good as normally."

"It's wonderful," Michaela contradicted. "I only now realize how much I missed my morning coffee."

No one had paid attention to William for a moment. Puzzled by the conversation, his mind worked its way through all the information until the pieces fell in place. He hadn't been able to take in Michaela's full appearence when she greeted him, but now he knew.

"You are pregnant?" the shock was audible in his voice when he posed the question that was rather a statement. Involuntarily, his gaze went to Michaela's right ring finger, which was empty though.

As if caught in some mischief, she blushed furiously and hid her hands beneath the table. Her tone was almost defiant when she affirmed, "Yes, I am. Twentieth week. And no, I'm not married."

Whilst speaking, she grew angry with herself, having reacted as if she wasn't a grown woman who had the right to make he own decisions. Grasping the coffee mug again, she peered over its rim at William. "And no, I don't have any regrets," she added, hoping she sounded more sincere than she felt at this moment, simultaneously realizing that she still wasn't ready to face her mother who would react very similarly but never stay quiet as her friend did now.

After taking another sip, she sighed. "Maybe going to Boston isn't such a good idea."

Hank, still lingering next to their table, instantly assured, "Ya know that I always have a room for ya. It's good business," he explained to William who seemed to be confused. Turning back to Michaela, he continued, "And me and Jake takin'ya to the hospital is no big deal either."

"Somethin' wrong with your car?" Sully looked questioningly at Michaela, not having digested yet the interaction between her and the other doctor. If he had got it right, Michaela was embarrassed about her pregnancy which he thought alarming. That was why he'd rather reacted to Hank's remark.

The hotel owner snorted, "Not since the garage replaced all four tires."

"Alright," Sully said, sighing exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair, "would someone fill me in what's goin' on here?"

"Cooper's stalking her," Hank retorted, not giving Michaela the chance to explain the situation. "Flattened the tires."

Sensing that there might some tempers flare any moment, he didn't wait to see the impact of his revelation but rather made a beeline to his bar.

Having both of the other men's eyes on her, Michaela grew defensive, "We can't prove that, it's just an assumption."

"A pretty good one, I guess," Sully stated drily before he couldn't keep himself in check anymore. "How long is that goin' on? And why the hell didn't ya tell me?" he demanded, his tone rising as he glared at her.

Yet instead of feeling guilty, Michaela rather felt unfairly attacked. With her pent up emotions bursting free, she glowered back. "What difference would it have made? You were very clear about your not leaving that camp because your responsibilities and friends were there!"

Feeling on the verge of tears and embarrassed for having lost her composure, she abruptly pushed back her chair and rose. "If you'll excuse me; I'll be right back."

As she left their table as if on the run, Sully started straightening as well in order to follow her. William, however, put a restraining hand on his arm saying hoarsely, "Leave her be. She just needs a minute."

Frozen in the midst of his movement, Sully stared at him angrily, "This here ain't your business!"

Jerking his arm free he got up from his seat, yet the moment he stood, William did so as well.

It wasn't because the doctor dwarfed him considerably that Sully eventually slumped back onto his chair but the change in William who said with unexpected authority, standing his ground, "It is when it comes to Michaela."

As they at last both sat again, William shook his head. "I don't get it," he uttered, "she's so smart when it comes to her profession but never in her private life. Why does she always end up with men who treat her like trash?"

Sully instantly protested, "I ain't treatin' her like trash! I…"

"You just yelled at her," William pointed out. "Who would yell at someone he or she respects?"

Stunned, Sully looked at the other man. Not so long ago, Michaela had accused him of not respecting her, too. But he really did. Defensively, he replied, "I just lost my temper for a moment. Don't tell me ya wouldn't have been angry if she kept somethin' like that from ya."

William nodded, acknowledging the argument. Becoming wistful for an instant, he summarized the experiences he'd made during the last year because he saw a parallel here, "It's hard not being able to help. But it's even harder when you could, but your offers only meet refusal."

Astonished, Sully glanced at the doctor, wondering how much Michaela had told him about their trouble last year. However, the instant he wanted to start explaining himself, he closed his mouth again. Those were things from the past, but he needed to know what was going on right now.

As if Michaela had heard him, she returned from the bathroom to join them again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, averting her eyes. "I shouldn't have run away but I can't always control my mood swings lately."

Sully didn't give William the chance to speak. "That's alright," he immediately assured. "And I'm sorry I raised my voice. It's just…" He paused until Michaela eventually looked at him.

For the first time in weeks, he took in her face deliberately. To him, it was as beautiful as ever, yet although he had seen her exhausted before, the dark rings under her eyes and her pale complexion worried him. Forgetting that they weren't alone he shifted on his seat, covering her hands that lay on the table with his palm. Noticing the cold of her fingers he silently reproached himself for considering his own feelings in this matter in the first place. He hid the hurt he felt when her hands twitched beneath his as if she wanted to pull them away yet he was determined to hear the full story. "What's that about Ethan Cooper stalkin' you?"

Some color returned to her cheeks when Michaela glanced at William before she turned her gaze back to Sully.

"Charlotte can't remember what happened right before her fall, and so I'm the only one who knows, apart from Mr. Cooper, that he'd pushed her down the stairs. Unfortunately a judge decided that he can do no harm when he is released from jail till his trial will take place."

Only focused on Sully now, she took in a deep breath, stealing herself for admitting that she was frightened. "Knowing that I'm the only one who can put him behind bars, he first waylaid me in the garage of the hospital, telling me," she made quotation signs in the air, "that it would be healthier for me if I remembered that his ex wasn't pushed but had fallen."

Feeling the trembling starting again, Michaela leaned against the back of her chair, pulling her hands out from beneath Sully's in the process and crossed her arms tightly before her chest in order to keep her body steady.

Seeing the men glance at each other in mutual concern, she hurried to finish her story, not wanting them to make a fuss. "When I noticed he followed me afterwards, I stopped here, and Hank rented me a room."

She didn't know why, but she left out the argument between Hank and her pursuer but continued with the events of the following day, "In the morning all tires on my car were flat, but Mr. Cooper wasn't around. He showed up at the hospital though, when I had lunch."

As she noticed Sully's expression become angrier by the minute, she feared he might do something rushed, and thus she hastily added, "He never came close to me again."

"But his constant presence is equally frightening," William nodding knowingly.

"Alright," Sully said, "That's it."

Pulling out his cell phone from his jeans pocket, he turned it on and pushed several buttons before he held it to his ear. After a long moment he began to talk to an answering machine, "Cloud Dancing, it's me, Sully. I'm sorry but I can't come back to the camp. Michaela needs me."

Realizing what he was doing, Michaela reached out, touching his arm whispering in alarm, "No, Sully! Really, I can just go with William to Boston. Mr. Cooper isn't allowed to leave town."

Sully, however, had made up his mind. He finished his message and then said, "Ya wanna go to Boston? Then I'll go too."

"But…" Michaela objected yet he stopped her by lifting a finger. He still had to talk to someone else. This time he only pressed two numbers, and his call was accepted almost instantly.

"I can't pick ya up tomorrow," he said without preamble and reacted to the question from the other end of the line, "Nope, nothin's broken. I won't come back to the camp, that's why."

Michaela had a faint idea who he was talking to. Her first impulse was to tell him that she didn't want him to accompany her, that William's presence was all reassurance she needed. Yet as soon as this thought entered her mind she recognized the mistake she would make if she said it out loud: she would create the same situation they had earlier that year, only with reversed roles. This time it would be her putting a friend before Sully, and she knew very well what pain he would feel. But not only did she not want to hurt him, simultaneously rose the picture before her eyes that she could go back to the house, sleep in her own bed and feel safe for Sully would make sure she was. Another plus was that she wouldn't have to ask Dr. Alvarez for two weeks off without as much as a warning. And thinking about it twice, she didn't want to go on a trip at all.

She couldn't help though but tense up when she at last heard Sully, still talking on the phone, say _her_ name. It didn't matter that his tone was impatient for right now, her brain had digested the fact that he had this woman on speed-dial. Neither Cloud Dancing's nor her number was granted this honor.

As Sully continued the conversation with growing annoyance ("Look, Catherine, I ain't answerin' ya…"), Michaela raised her eyes to William. He had obviously watched her all the time, and the sympathy on his face made her blush in embarrassment. They knew each other too well for her to be able to hide the fleeting humiliation she felt. Although she didn't have the intention to leave, a small movement of her body gave Sully the impression she would.

"I'm hangin' up now," he announced to Catherine with finality whilst he grasped Michaela's arm to hinder her from getting up.

As he closed his cell phone he loosened his grip. Sliding his chair closer to the table he bent forward so it was only him in her field of view when said, "Nothin' is more important to me than you and the baby. I'll stay with ya now, and that's final."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes Michaela felt foolish that she had doubted him a moment ago. They didn't live in a bubble of togetherness; they both had friends and colleagues they worked with. Of course Catherine was still a sore point between them, but the truth was that Sully had never ever been interested in her. That was why Michaela eventually gave in to her desire to let herself fall and be caught by him.

The relief she instantly felt sent tears to her eyes. "Alright," she whispered, giving him the ghost of a smile.

"Alright," Sully reiterated softly, not disguising his own relief. Straightening on his chair again, he pushed back his hair, asking, "So, what do you wanna do? Go to Boston?"

Casting William, who was still only a silent observer, an apologetic smile, Michaela responded, "The thought of sitting in a plane for several hours doesn't sound very appealing right now. Actually, I'd rather go home, show William where we live."

Sully's heart skipped a beat hearing her say _where we live_.

He knew that they still had to work through issues, but for the first time he was positive that they would make it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Now that it was settled she wouldn't go anywhere but home, Michaela felt a different person.

"How long will you stay?" she asked, glancing at William questioningly whilst she pulled the plate with her breakfast closer, eying the scrambled eggs and slices of baked ham doubtfully.

William hesitated and then shrugged, "I don't know yet."

Distracted by considering her food, Michaela didn't notice the almost imperceptible pause before his reply. As she wrinkled her nose, Sully quickly reached for the plate, putting it down before himself. "Tell me what ya want, and I'll get it from Hank."

Grateful, Michaela smiled at him. "I think I'd like some oatmeal," she said uncertainly, still picturing different foods before her eyes, wondering which she would like most. "Oatmeal," she affirmed after a moment.

"Alright," Sully nodded pushing himself up from his chair. "Ya stay here; I'll be right back."

In passing, he touched her hand on the table, eliciting a blush from her. Not that anyone noticed.

William was still contemplating for how long he wanted to stay now that he knew Michaela was as unavailable to him as she had always been. However, he knew he was still in desperate need of someone to talk to, and she was the only person he felt he could confide in.

Not having gotten used yet to spending his day enclosed by stone walls, he hoped she knew a nice place somewhere outside of town. Yet before he asked, he suddenly remembered that she initially only went to Colorado Springs in order to climb that mountain. He'd been a part of this plan, and maybe now was the right time to carry it out. The weather was nice, and he was sure there was a way to get up there without too much physical effort. Thinking about it, he recalled seeing the advertisement of the Cog Railway at the airport.

"Do you have time to come with me on the top of Pikes Peak?" he eventually asked bending forward as he rested his elbows on the table looking at her expectantly.

"Certainly," Michaela replied eagerly. "I am off today and tomorrow. Actually, we could go right after breakfast."

As before, Sully had approached their table unnoticed by them. "I'll take ya," he said matter-of-factly, putting down a bowl with steaming contents before her.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela responded breathing in the smell of the food. "But the Toyota is fine again. After two weeks away, I'm sure you rather want to go home and rest."

For a moment, both men watched her spooning the porridge into her mouth as if she had been close to starving, and Michaela assumed the issue was settled. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Didn't ya hear what I was sayin' before?" Lowering himself on his seat, Sully cocked his head to the side, looking at her until she returned his gaze. "I ain't leavin' your side again," he made clear what he meant.

Anticipating her protest, he raised an eyebrow. Yet his eyes twinkled and Michaela refrained from telling him that she wouldn't be by herself up there. William, however, having hoped for some alone time with her, pointed out, "I will make sure that she is safe, don't worry."

Turning to him, Sully agreed, "I'm positive ya will. But I've made a promise, and I tend to keepin' my promises."

Actually liking the idea of not having to drive herself, Michaela resumed eating her porridge whilst Sully started with the now cold eggs.

"Wolf will be delighted," she stated between two spoons, smiling. "By the way, where is he?" she wondered, glancing at Sully, trying in vain not to giggle.

Not understanding her amusement, Sully frowned. "Left him outside, with Jake."

Not able to contain her delight any longer, Michaela reached under the table. "I guess then it's some stray that's nuzzling my leg. Its fur is quite soft though."

As Wolf poked his head out from beneath the table, his eyes full of mischief, she laughed openly whilst Sully looked reproachfully at his dog.

"Michaela!" Hank yelled from the bar, "No dogs in here, not even for you!"

While still speaking, the hotel owner's gaze shifted over her head. Looking through the window behind her, he obviously spotted something outside that he didn't like at all. His expression was furious as he dropped the dish towel he had used for polishing some glasses and stormed out.

Puzzled, Michaela turned on her chair but as soon as she realized what was going on on the sidewalk, her face drained all color. Since Sully rarely spent attention to what other people did, he continued eating instead of watching the scene. William, however, did.

"Is that the man?" he asked Michaela who'd lost her appetite.

"Yes," she affirmed quietly, putting down her spoon.

Only now did Sully react. Looking up, he took in her pale face, turned to the window and immediately rose to his feet.

"Sully, no!" Michaela pleaded, grasping for his arm to hold him back. "Let Hank handle him; he did so before."

She looked over her shoulder in time to see Hank talking to Mr. Cooper whilst prodding him in the middle of the chest, making him step backwards with every new move of his forefinger.

"Please, Sully," Michaela said, still holding on to his sleeve, "that's exactly what he wants: provoke us."

"To be honest," William chimed in, "I don't quite understand why he is doing that. What can he gain? I mean, this kind of harassment doesn't make him look any better at his trial."

Michaela sighed. "Actually, he hasn't approached me directly again after his threat at the garage. I think he wants to make me lose my nerves, maybe even attack him in public so he can claim in court that I'm unstable, that I only hold a grudge against him. This way my testimony won't be worth much and he might be exonerated from all charges."

Sully had sat down again, if only reluctantly. "That bastard," he growled. "Someone should…"

He left open what he meant but it was clear anyway. Silently he promised himself to have a word with Cooper as soon as possible. He wouldn't allow anyone to put Michaela and the baby in danger.

As Hank re-entered the hotel he came to their table. "He ain't showin' his face here again," he assured looking at Michaela. "I gave him order to stay away from my place and that I'll report him if he don't."

Before she could express her gratitude, Sully straightened from his chair proffering his hand to Hank. "Thanks," he said, "that means a lot."

"I just can't afford to lose my personal doc," Hank replied dismissingly. "Gotta think of my kids here."

xxx

After they'd left the hotel rather quickly, due to Hank's request to get Wolf outside, they crossed the street and asked Grace to pack them something for lunch. Then Michaela thought it better to buy a few bottles of water since the day promised to become a hot one, and Sully dropped the few things he had brought from the camp at the house. So it still took a couple of hours until they were eventually on their way.

Although always eager to watch the landscape outside, Wolf enjoyed it even more to lay curled up next to Michaela on the backseat for he could be sure to receive a lot of caresses. He didn't get disappointed today, yet the longer they drove, the slower became her movements. Blinking up at her now and then, he saw her head sinking deeper into the cushion she used to lean more comfortable against the window. When at last the trees next to the road grew smaller and sparser she drifted off, and the dog snuggled closer, letting his eyelids droop as well.

The men in the front seats rarely spoke and if so, only in low voices. William secretly marveled at Sully's answering his every question, no matter whether it was about the landscape, some plants or animals they occasionally spotted, and his respect for Michaela's somewhat ruggedly looking friend rose even more than it already had after seeing the house he had not only constructed but built, too. As soon as he realized his arrogant way of thinking, Dr. William Burke colored in embarrassment, having to admit that he'd wished finding Sully a failure. This would have been the only way for him to still hold on to a tiny shred of hope that Michaela would eventually recognize that only he could make her happy. When they finally reached the summit, he'd made up his mind. Already carrying enough scars, he didn't need any self-inflicted ones. Having Michaela as his friend already made him a very lucky man. He wouldn't put that at risk.

After Sully turned off the engine both men shifted on their seat in order to see whether Michaela still slept. Although she stirred and gave a small sigh, her eyes stayed closed. Glancing at each other they mutely agreed to give her some time, but Wolf had other plans. Knowing a walk was waiting for him outside, he wanted to have her with him, and thus he softly whined, carefully touching her cheek with his cold nose.

With a small jump Michaela instantly woke, disoriented for a moment. Yet after a second she found her bearings, and her face lit up. Whilst Sully suspiciously searched her face for any sign of discomfort, William left the car, stretching his limbs outside.

"I'm fine," Michaela assured, not waiting for him to ask the question.

Not convinced yet, Sully retorted, "Never seen ya sleep so soundly during a drive."

"I guess it's because of your being here," she mused, giving him a tentative smile.

"I make ya fall asleep?" Sully asked, making his voice sound wounded, but he grinned.

"Of course not," she retorted, two red spots appearing on the skin covering her cheekbones. "It must be the relief. I know that you will keep Mr. Cooper at bay from now on."

"Ya could have had that sooner, ya know," he said somewhat reproachfully.

Michaela shook her head though, "Three classes - three teachers, remember?"

Letting out a long breath, Sully dropped his head. Not wanting to argue he didn't reply but rather suggested, "Let's get out of here."

Feeling somewhat light-headed, Michaela led William to one of the binoculars that allowed a 360 degrees panoramic view whilst Sully gave them some privacy, taking a round with Wolf.

The area was much too crowded for his liking, and thus he stayed close to the edge of the plateau as he walked. From time to time he cast a look in Michaela's direction, just in case. At one of these occasions his eye caught something familiar, not knowing though what it was. Halting in his tracks, he scanned the place carefully until he eventually recognized both, the black SUV that had parked in front of the hotel a few hours ago, and its driver.

Wolf looked up at him, sensing his master's sudden tension.

Knowing that Michaela was right about not allowing this man to provoke them, Sully first composed himself before strolling casually towards the parking lot.

"Name is Sully," he introduced himself as he stopped next to the man he'd never met before.

Totally taken by surprise, Ethan Cooper jumped. He'd been so caught up in observing the doctor's every move, that he'd forgotten his surroundings. Not knowing why this stranger with the lowly growling dog by his side told him his name, he glanced at him. "Fine for you," he retorted wryly, resuming his observation.

"Just so ya know," Sully went on, unimpressed by Cooper's dismissing manner, "Michaela's pregnant with my child."

At mentioning her name, Ethan's head jerked in Sully's direction, if only for a moment.

As if not having noticed it, Sully kept speaking, "I once had a wife and a child, and they died. If anything happens to Michaela and the baby, I've nothin' to lose. I'll kill ya."

Snorting in disbelief, Ethan turned to face Sully. Yet the seriousness he saw in the blazing blue eyes made him involuntarily take a step back.

Seeing that his point had hit home, Sully added, "Ya better leave now and make sure that she never sees your face again. Unless it's in court, of course."

Ethan's mind raced. He hadn't expected for the doctor to know so many people that were ready to stand up for her. He would have been able to deal with the hotel owner who was known for being drunk quite often, which would actually had played into his hands. Mr. Sully, however, and that other companion at her side were a different matter. Sometimes he recognized when he'd lost a game, as he did now. Although acknowledging that his plan hadn't worked, he still didn't want to retreat in total defeat. As he was still looking for a smart remark to reply, Sully gave Wolf a a small gesture, allowing him to growl at Cooper openly and bare his teeth.

Lifting his hands as if in surrender, Charlotte Cooper's ex-husband shifted and ducked into his car, his mind already working on another plan for how to avoid being sent to jail.

Sully waited until the SUV had vanished on the road leading down the mountain before he scanned the plateau for Michaela again. She and William had left the binocular, and he found them standing on the south edge by now, looking in the direction of New Mexico. He didn't know whether she'd deliberately avoided the spot where they first admitted their love to each other, but he was grateful anyway.

Seeing their still figures, he assumed that they were done talking and slowly crossed over to them, suddenly feeling drawn to Michaela. Not taking away his eyes from her form he more sensed than saw the small sway, and he moved in time to catch her from falling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I'm fine," Michaela assured for the umpteenth time, "really!"

"Ya fainted and we will see a doc," Sully replied, still as insisting as at the moment she opened her eyes to him again.

"I didn't faint," Michaela protested, "it was only the height getting to me. I'm perfectly fine now! Actually, I'm hungry and would have lunch rather than unnecessarily disturb a colleague on a Saturday afternoon."

"The docs at the hospital are on duty anyway; they won't mind takin' a look at you and the baby," Sully reasoned, casting her a somewhat smug look in the rear-view mirror.

William's chuckle interrupted their discussion. "Why don't you give up, Mike?" he asked, grinning at her over his shoulder. "You can't win this time."

Sighing in exasperation, Michaela bent down to Wolf who lay at her side as he had on the drive upwards. "You would listen to me, wouldn't you?" she whispered to the dog, gaining a few wet licks on her face in response.

They were on their way back to town, just crossing the treeline. Michaela knew that she'd lost consciousness for only a few seconds because when she woke up in Sully's arms, they were still where she'd stood with William as she heard the ringing in her ears get louder until the light suddenly turned black. Feeling the curious stares of bystanders she instantly demanded to be let down, but Sully hadn't listened. He'd carried her as steadily as if walking on plain ground although he had to balance over the rocks that covered the surface of Pikes Peak's summit. Since she didn't want to embarrass herself even more by squirming like a stubborn child and make them both possibly fall, she at last only continued muttering under her breath about how unnecessary this all was.

Wolf, of course, was delighted, thinking it a new game, and William had his hands full to lead him on a short leash so he wasn't able to run between Sully's legs. This way the four of them were quite a sight for the increasing number of gawking people, and Michaela was glad when she finally sat in the van.

That didn't mean though that she stopped complaining, especially when they passed Glen Cove with its inviting restaurant. Yet Sully refused to stop and didn't even take the opportunity to use the cooling station for the car's breaks. She couldn't know that he'd spotted Cooper's black SUV and wanted to avoid upsetting her again. He granted her a short break a bit later though, at one of the provided turnouts. As he opened his door and the others wanted to follow suit, he instructed them, "No need to bother yourself with getting' out. We'll go on in a minute."

Wolf, who had expectantly raised himself into a sitting position, whined softly when he saw Michaela slump back in her seat, disappointedly sighing. Yet the dog's spirit was lifted the moment a delicious smell reached his nose after his master rummaged around in the trunk.

"Ya hungry too, William?" Sully asked from the back.

Michaela's friend, taking in the majestic landscape through his window, replied with a question, "Will you drop me at your house before you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Sully said, "you and Wolf."

"Then I'll wait," William decided, looking forward to sitting on the porch whilst having a lazy lunch.

When Sully eventually opened the door at her side, Michaela tried a different tactic. "If I can prove to you that the baby is fine, would you agree that we at least take the opportunity and have lunch at one of the lakes before we go back to town?"

After taking in her color that had improved considerably Sully asked, still suspicious, "What do ya mean with 'prove'?"

Eagerly Michaela lifted the medical bag, which Sully had given her for Christmas last year, from the floor, taking out her stethoscope. "Let me just search for the heartbeat, and then you can listen yourself."

Casting an insecure glance at William but gaining an encouraging nod in response, Sully gave in. "Alright," he accepted, trying in vain to hide his growing excitement.

Beaming at him, Michaela put in the earpieces and started to search her abdomen through the thin cotton fabric of her lime-green summer dress for the soft thumping of the tiny heart. Sully's gaze shifted between the slowly moving round item and her face. He was just looking at the latter when the concentrated frown dissolved into a smile. It took only the fraction of another second though, and her eyes widened. He couldn't tell whether it was in shock or surprise but didn't wait for an explanation. He hurried to climb behind the steering wheel instead, starting the engine.

"What's wrong?" William asked worriedly, still looking at Michaela not being able to read her expression.

Michaela seemed baffled rather than concerned as she slowly replied, "I'm not sure. But I'm fine, and the baby is too," she quickly assured, "I'm positive."

She stopped, however, arguing now, thinking that an ultrasound might not be such a bad idea. Biting her lower lip, she averted her eyes putting back the stethoscope into her bag that she kept on her lap this time. Looking out of the window, she buried one hand in Wolf's fur, caressing him absent-mindedly whilst she attempted to avoid thinking about the implications of what she'd just heard, hoping she was wrong.

xxx

"Michaela, Mr. Sully!"

Sully was about to push the button for the elevator to come, but now they both turned towards the familiar voice. Forgetting her nervousness momentarily, Michaela smiled widely.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps towards the older woman who was approaching them. "What are you doing at the hospital on a sunny Saturday afternoon?" she asked, shaking the offered hand.

"Dr. Lindsay," Sully greeted Michaela's colleague, joining them. The psychiatrist had helped him to overcome his psychically caused paralysis last spring by making him face his past and with it his fears.

"It is so nice to see you up and about," Sam Lindsay replied cordially before she looked at Michaela again. "I could ask you the same," she chuckled but explained nonetheless, "My niece cancelled her visit, and so I thought it a good idea to use the unexpected free time to catch up with some paperwork. What is your excuse?"

Fearing Michaela would change her mind having the support of another woman now, Sully quickly prevented her from speaking. "She fainted and we just wanna make sure everythin' s alright."

Growing serious, Dr. Lindsay scrutinized her younger friend. "You look exhausted, Michaela," she stated disapprovingly, "do you allow yourself enough rest?"

"I just didn't sleep so well the last couple of weeks," Michaela dismissed the observation changing the subject abruptly when an idea suddenly crossed her mind. "Are you free tonight, too?" she asked.

"I am," Sam replied, wondering what her younger colleague was getting at.

"Would you like to join us for a dinner in the yard of Sully's house?" Michaela elaborated, "A friend from Boston who worked in Africa for a year is visiting us, and maybe Sully's friend Cloud Dancing and his wife Snow Bird will come, too."

Hearing this guest list, the older doctor nodded in agreement, her eyes sparkling with interest, "I would love to meet your friends. And of course it's always a pleasure to spend time with you," she added, chuckling again.

After setting a time they parted, and only when they were out of earshot did Sully frown at Michaela, "Ya sure ya wanna have a party? Maybe ya should rather get an early night."

Although she heard the concern for her in his tone and was distracted by his hand on the small of her back, Michaela couldn't help but react slightly annoyed. "I'm not sick, Sully; I am allowed to have some fun," she said curtly as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that held the obstetric ward. Yet as she glanced at him and saw his startled expression, she softened. "I really look forward to sitting outside, chatting with friends. And on our way home we can stop at Grace's, asking her to deliver the food, so we won't have much to prepare. And besides, maybe talking to Sam might do William some good. He's developing severe signs of a depression, I fear."

Sully sighed. Of course she thought of other people instead of herself. "Alright, he eventually agreed, "we'll have it your way."

He would watch her like a hawk though that she didn't overdo it. Only when she'd told Dr. Lindsay about her sleep problems did he remember that she'd mentioned them to him before. How could he not have realized that her troubles were connected to his absence? Yet there was no use in dwelling on his failing, he just had to do better from now on.

Anyway, as they entered the gynecological department, they almost bumped into Dr. Bernard who was just leaving the nurses' station.

"Dr. Quinn," he greeted her pleasantly surprised, "What a nice sight for my old eyes!" Yet being aware that the young doctor's working place wasn't this ward he instantly sobered, asking worriedly, "Do you have any problems?"

"She fainted," Sully informed him, as if everything was said with these couple of words.

The two men had a difficult history with each other. The gynecologist had been Abigail's doctor, and since his wife had died under his care, Sully hadn't talked to him again. Although Michaela had explained to him why Abigail had been beyond help, Sully continued blaming Dr. Bernard for her and their newborn daughter's death. Despite Michaela's trust in her colleague, Sully still had a hard time accepting that she had chosen this man to help her through pregnancy and birth. However, since he hadn't been able to change her mind he had no choice but ask for the doctor's support. "We're here to make sure that she and the baby are fine," he added after a short pause.

"Well, then let's go to my office," the doctor said, disregarding Michaela's protest that he was off duty.

Once there, Sully watched Dr. Bernard's every move as he first examined Michaela, listening to her heart and taking her blood pressure. When everything was fine, Sully allowed himself to relax a bit yet he tensed up again as he realized that it was anxiety he detected in Michaela's expression when the older man ran his stethoscope over her abdomen, searching for the baby's heartbeat. For Sully's liking it took too long before Dr. Bernard met Michaela's eyes, saying, "I think we both agree that a sonography is in order."

"What's wrong?" he demanded fear gripping his heart, squeezing it mercilessly.

"Nothing," Michaela promised. "You will see it yourself in a moment."

Not reassured in the least, Sully grew even more suspicious when she held out her arm, wanting him to step closer so she could hold his hand when Dr. Bernard turned on the apparatus. It didn't take long and the smooth head slowly gliding over her stomach produced pictures on the screen. For Sully, they were hard to read, but Michaela suddenly breathed, "There."

Dr. Bernard nodded and turned the screen so Sully could take a better look. "Here," he said, taking his pen to show him what he meant, "two fetuses. Congratulations, you are expecting twins."

For a minute, Sully just stared at the tiny forms, not able yet to digest this news. He barely felt Michaela's hand slipping out of his as emotions of fear, happiness but most of all love threatened to overwhelm him. His mouth went dry, and he swallowed hard before he eventually asked, "Are they alright?"

"They are well developed, as they can be expected at this point of the pregnancy," Dr. Bernard said. "I just wonder why Dr. Hunter didn't see it," he continued slowly, casting Michaela a look that was hard to read yet she still blushed.

She had only wanted to put the very young doctor at ease that day and replied defensively, "The screen didn't work, so I told your intern that it's alright when we just listen. Once she found the heartbeat it was steady and strong, so there was no need to make a fuss."

Dr. Bernard sighed in exasperation, casting Sully a glance. "That doctors make the worst patients isn't just a saying, it's true," he told him. "They always believe they know better than the physician who treats them… in our case _her_."

Turning his gaze back to Michaela he looked as if he wanted to add something, yet seeing the mix of guilt and determination on her face, he rather went back to the sonography.

"The heartbeats are strong today as well, as you can hear." He moved the head again, eliciting the quick drumming that could be heard from the loudspeakers at two different spots on Michaela's belly. Turning his attention back to his patient, the doctor's voice grew forceful, "Now, Dr. Quinn. I'm sure you can see that we have to take all reasonable precautions to allow this pregnancy to continue smoothly. Carrying twins heightens some risks as you know." He waited for her to acknowledge his words with a nod before he went on, "First I want you to talk to Dr. Alvarez. No more night shifts or long ones, only the normal day shift." He prevented the expected protest with a stern stare. "Second," he said, "I want you to take better care of you which includes enough sleep and food. You are far too thin."

This time her embarrassed expression told him that she had taken his point. Smiling, he added, "And third, I'd like to see you more often. Partly for you and your babies' sake and partly for mine. As I said, you are always a pleasure to look at." He winked at her, trying to make light of the situation for he could tell that his young colleague was still in something akin a shock.

And indeed, Michaela wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Having one child as a single mother was already scary enough, but raising two at once was a totally different matter. She refused, however, to think about the consequences right now, feeling both men's eyes on her face. Wiping away a tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye, she simply said, "Alright."

Hearing Sully release a sigh of relief, she glanced at him, quipping, "I know better than discuss with a doctor."

"Good," Dr. Bernard chuckled as he turned off the apparatus after printing some pictures for Michaela's file. "I want to see you again in three weeks the latest. And now we all should go back to enjoying a sunny Saturday afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Much to Michaela's astonishment Sully embraced the idea of paying Charlotte a short visit for she had assumed he wanted her to go straight home and have some rest. She couldn't know that he had his reasons when he agreed, and she didn't even grow suspicious when he asked her for the way to Charlotte, saying he needed to see the bathroom first.

Dr. Bernard, however, had guessed Sully's intention and stayed behind as well. As soon as Michaela was out of sight, Sully turned to him. "Ya gotta tell me the truth this time. Will she make it?"

For a long moment, the old doctor considered the young man before him, contemplating whether to tell him again that nothing and no one would have been able to prevent his wife's death; that Nature didn't ask for its creatures wishes. Realizing that this wouldn't be any assurance but in the contrary might raise unnecessary fears, he decided to only talk about what they'd just seen. "Both babies are fine, and Dr. Quinn is a strong and healthy woman. There is no need to be concerned as long as she sticks to my advices. She needs less work and more rest. And she has to eat regularly. We doctors are known for our bad eating habits, and I'm sure she is no exception."

"She ain't," Sully slowly nodded, already making plans for the next meals. He wasn't done with his inquiring though. "Ain't she too small for two babies? I mean she looks so fragile, and when I remember how Abby looked in the end I can't imagine Michaela havin' twice that belly."

Dr. Bernard knew that he needed the trust of the father-to-be, especially this one's, and thus he explained patiently, "With twins, none of babies will grow as big as if it were a single one. But they will still be very difficult to carry, that is why bed rest might be required during the last weeks before the birth. But honestly, I believe our biggest problem will be Dr. Quinn's resisting any idea of her slowing down." The corner of his mouth turned up, and he gained a short, understanding smile in return. "I will monitor this pregnancy as closely and carefully as possible, Mr. Sully," the doctor added, "and if any problem occurs, we will fight it right away. At the moment, however, there is no need to worry at all. But if you don't catch up with her soon, she might get concerned which isn't good for her condition."

Giving him a half smile in response, Sully agreed, "Yeah." But before he parted from the gynecologist, he had a last request. "Can I call when I think somethin's wrong but she's too stubborn to admit?"

"Of course," Dr. Bernard said, fishing a calling card from the breast pocket of his jacket, "anytime."

xxx

They didn't stay long with Charlotte because shortly after them, her children entered the room. Fortunately, their friend's condition had improved considerably, and soon she would be able to go home. Since she would still have problems with moving around, Sully had promised to make sure that she get all necessary help. Matthew, however, instantly rejected the idea, pointing out that he and his siblings were old enough to take care of their mother. In the end they agreed that the Cooper kids would call if need to be.

As they at last stepped out of the hospital into the glaring afternoon sun, Sully touched Michaela's arm, beckoning her back in the shadow of the building. "Wait," he said, "I wanna call Cloud Dancing."

He actually began to like the idea of having dinner with their friends. It would give him not only the opportunity to explain his reason for not returning to the camp but spread the news they'd just learned, too. Michaela, seemingly reading his mind, stopped him though as he started dialing the Cheyenne's number.

"Ya changed your mind?" Sully asked, frowning.

"Not about the dinner, no," she hastily replied. "It's just…" Clasping her hands before her body, she looked down at them, searching for the right words. Sully waited without disturbing her until she was ready and looked up again. Seeing the red hue on her cheeks he knew she would say something that was difficult for her. "Tell me," he coaxed her gently, running his hand down her arm.

Holding his gaze, she pleaded, "Could we please not tell anyone about the twins yet?"

"Sure," he instantly agreed yet then wondered, "Why?"

Not certain about how he would take her reasoning, Michaela averted her eyes again. "People will be excited," she said. "They always are when they hear someone will be having twins. But I'm not. Not yet. I'm rather scared. And I only want other people to know when I can feel this excitement, too." Locking her eyes with his again, she anxiously asked, "So can we still keep it to ourselves?"

Resuming running his hand down her arm, Sully nodded. "If that's what ya want."

Sighing in relief, her expression relaxed. "Thank you," she uttered as she watched him pushing some buttons on his cell phone.

Michaela didn't quite listen whilst Sully talked to the Cheyenne, her thoughts still troubled. Her mind raced with new questions while old ones were still unanswered. Would there be enough room for two babies in the nursery? Would Sully get crazy about earning more money again with having to provide for one more child now? Would she be able to breastfeed twins? Would she ever be able to work again? Realizing that it was about time to face the fact that she couldn't avoid finding answers any longer, she sighed.

Sully, glancing at her from time to time, wondered what she was brooding about; maybe she remembered the phone calls he made in the morning. When he at last cut off the line he'd made up his mind. It didn't matter what she recalled or not, he still had to explain.

As they started strolling towards his van, he began, "The other day, Catherine needed to go to town to buy some things. Cloud Dancin' and I watched her kids, and she wanted me to call her in case she needed to return sooner than planned."

Michaela gave no sign whether she listened or not while they walked on, but he continued anyway, "I wanted to write her number on a sheet of paper yet she asked why I not simply saved it in my cell phone. I told her that I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

Despite herself, Michaela smiled. She knew that he memorized numbers rather than input anything into his phone. Encouraged by her response, he continued, "So she snatched my cell from where it lay on the table and saved her number on speed dial."

They had reached the van by now, and Sully held Michaela back when she was about to get to her side of the car. "It means nothin' that I have her number. Actually, I ain't needin' it again. So could ya please delete it?"

Michaela knew that he tried to reassure her. Her deleting the other woman's number felt like being back at high school though. "That's not necessary, Sully," she at last responded, looking up at him so he could see it in her eyes that she was serious. "You might work with her again. And there will be other women you share a job with just the same way I work with men."

Speaking the last words she was already on her way to the passenger's seat.

Of course Sully knew she was right, but he would still make sure to get the teacher's number deleted from his phone. If Michaela didn't do it, he would actually make an effort and learn to do it himself.

However, there was something else that gnawed at him. When they both had fastened their seatbelts, he didn't start the engine but turned to her. Searching for the right words, he ran his hand through his hair, not realizing that he worried Michaela. Only when he at last looked at her he noticed the anxiety in her eyes. Thus he hurried to say what he wanted her to know, "Ya don't have to go through this alone."

Sensing the tension leaving her body his face lit up. "I wanna take care of you and the babies. All ya have to do is let me."

Patiently, he waited for her reaction. At last she gave him a shy smile, "That would be nice."

"Good," Sully said, grinning widely. "First things first though. Let's go to Grace and have a late lunch and then…"  
"I had the sandwiches. I'm not hungry," Michaela immediately contradicted but Sully disregarded her objection whilst slowly rolling across the parking lot towards the street.

"Ya will be as soon as ya smell her stew."

Knowing he was right, Michaela relaxed in her seat. If she was honest, it felt good to know someone took care of her. Not that she would ever admit that out loudly.

xxx

Michaela lay on her bed, rolled on her side, only covered with a thin blanket. Still sound asleep she didn't stir when Sully crouched down next to her. He watched her for a long moment, his heart aching with the desire to pull her in his arms, holding her close. Actually, after their conversation earlier that afternoon he didn't quite understand why she was still so distant. She wasn't angry, as he had feared, for his working with Catherine or having her phone number. Obviously, he had no choice but give her more time, and so he would.

Eventually, he tenderly touched her cheek with his fingertips. As her eyelids fluttered open, her gaze fell right on his face. She wasn't prepared to seeing him so close before her, and for the fraction of a second she was stunned.

"Guests are here," he said quietly, "ya up to comin' down?"

"Certainly," Michaela replied, still transfixed by his nearness. Yet then he rose and the spell was broken.

Sully was already half out of the door when he heard her softly groan. In an instant, he was back at her side. "What is it?" he asked concerned when he saw her sink back onto the pillow.

"Low blood pressure," she muttered, closing her eyes again. "I got up too quickly."

"Ya need anythin'?" Sully asked anxiously.

"Yes," she replied, something akin exasperation audible in her voice, "I need to remember that I should rise slowly."

Eventually looking up at him, she caught herself as she noticed his expression. "I'm sorry, Sully," she apologized, "I didn't want to worry you. But it's really nothing."

As he still eyed her suspiciously, she suddenly breathed, "Oh."

For a few seconds she seemed to listen to something not audible before she beckoned to him, "Sully, come here."

Smiling broadly now she put her hand over the spot where one of the babies had moved.

"Can you feel it?" she asked as she guided his palm there as well, looking at him expectantly.

Lowering himself onto the edge of the bed, Sully furrowed his brow in concentration until he more sensed than felt the feather-light tapping against his skin.

"Yeah," he said in awe, wanting to sit like that forever. Yet their friends were waiting for them down in the yard, and so he reluctantly suggested after a few minutes, "Ya could still stay here, and I come back when we're ready to eat."

He rose while speaking, but Michaela held out her hand for him to help her get up as well. "I'll be with you in a second," she assured, sounding full of energy now, "I just want to get dressed."

She couldn't possibly show up in just the tank shirt she was wearing together with her sweaters.

xxx

One and a half hour later all six people at the wooden table in Sully's yard were full. The used dishes and empty bowls had been taken to the kitchen where the dishwasher was already working. Everyone had a drink before them, and Michaela saw with satisfaction that her plan seemed to work out, for William and Sam were immersed in conversation. Sully and Cloud Dancing were talking as well, and so she had time to catch up with Snow Bird who was sitting next to her.

"So, how are things between you and Sully?" the Indian woman asked softly before Michaela, who'd prefer any other topic but this one, could come up with a question herself.

A sigh was all her reply, and Snow Bird regarded her thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration she began to speak only for the two of them to hear, "You know, I always thought that falling in love is actually something that goes in the opposite direction: you climb up together to never known heights. But in the end there is a top, for even the highest mountain can only be a so high; otherwise Mother Earth would refuse to carry it. However, up there you feel like flying, you want to soar the sky together, but you will soon find out that you can't stay on this summit forever. Too little place, figuratively speaking." Snow Bird and Michaela exchanged an understanding smile.

"Daily life pulls you down on its plains," the Cheyenne continued. "And mastering these plains as a couple is the true challenge. Wandering them you will often think that you haven't made any progress for seemingly nothing has changed. Yet it is simply difficult to judge how far you've already come." Pausing for a moment, the Indian woman looked wistfully as if realizing that her words applied to her as well. Catching herself, she advised, "If you are insecure, just halt and take stock to find out where you actually stand."

Michaela stayed silent for a long while, but Snow Bird didn't expect her to reply anyway.

Eventually, after glancing at Sully, Michaela responded to her friend, "I will do that. Taking stock, I mean."

Then she smiled, breaking the intensity of the moment. "How come that you are so wise?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A long marriage's experience," Snow Bird retorted, chuckling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Michaela and Sully spent the morning with William who was in a hurry now to get back to Boston. Thanks to the conversation with Sam Lindsay and a long talk with Michaela on a walk with Wolf after breakfast, he had accepted the fact that he was neither a bad doctor nor a bad person when he couldn't bring himself to return to Africa. There simply were too many things he couldn't take any longer like when his desperately needed help was refused because the elders of different tribes were fighting with each other. And too often he had seen that children he'd just saved from starving were torn apart by landmines afterwards. He was, however, able to see now that there was no shame in helping the sick in his own country and support those who took the political way of fighting poverty and war. Now that he knew his path he was eager to start working. Michaela was more than happy to see her friend being his old self again, and after assuring him that he was always welcome in Colorado Springs they said their goodbye after lunch at Grace's.

On their way home, for the first time in more than a fortnight alone without any distractions, Michaela and Sully drove in silence. The quiet wasn't awkward though because both were consumed by thoughts about the events of the last days.

Now that he'd had enough time to mull it over, Sully was disturbed by the realization that deep down, Michaela was ashamed of being pregnant without being married. It had been that tiny unguarded moment when William asked her whether she was expecting and she hid her hands from his look. Although she instantly denied any regrets, this gesture had given her away. Sully had no idea what to do about it though. He'd proposed already twice only to be rejected equally often. With good reasons, he was aware of that, and he wouldn't ask her again without being positive he'd get a _yes_ in response. But for that, it wasn't time yet. First he had to make her see that she could rely on him, and once again he promised himself that he would go to any length in order to accomplish that.

Glancing at Michaela when he had to stop at a red traffic light, he wondered what she was thinking. Yet she looked out of the passenger window, so he wasn't able to read her expression. This meant, however, that she couldn't see his either and thus he allowed his gaze to travel down to her lap. Since she held her hands clasped there, it looked as if she supported her slightly protruding belly. He couldn't help it, but the imagination of two babies growing inside of her made him smile broadly. When the light turned green, he was already making plans for redesigning the nursery.

Whilst Sully was inwardly bubbling with excitement, Michaela's thoughts were rather troubled. Seeing William again had reminded her of her life in Boston, of all the hopes she had and plans she'd made. They all were shattered now; nothing had turned out the way she imagined. She was neither working with her father nor with David and William. Her engagement had revealed itself as a castle in the air, and once again she was wondering how it was possible that she hadn't seen it sooner. She should have learned from this experience, but obviously she couldn't help it but make the same mistakes again and again. She had allowed herself to fall in love again, yet what had it brought her? In a time when Sully should have reached out for her he pushed her away. Although she could see that he regretted his actions he still didn't trust their relationship; otherwise he wouldn't have kept the teacher's presence at the camp a secret. Of much more significance was, however, that he couldn't accept her money, and she had no idea what to do about that. Yet as to top it all, she was pregnant with twins. Her life was a mess, and it was high time that she did something about that. The moment she came to this resolve, Sully turned the van into the yard.

"Ya wanna take a nap upstairs?" he asked after he pulled to halt next to the garage.

Feeling energized by the thought of sorting her life, Michaela shook her head, "Actually, I would like to sit on the porch for a bit." She didn't need sleep, she needed new plans.

"Alright," Sully replied, pleased that she didn't want to bury herself in her room but rather get some more fresh air. "I'll put up your lounge chair."

Not much later, Michaela lay outstretched in a shadowy spot on the porch, eyes closed, one hand under her head and the other one resting on Wolf's back. The dog, however, was torn; on the one hand, he was happy to be reunited with his favorite woman; on the other hand did the joy he felt make him want to run around. For the latter the conditions were good for it seemed that his master was looking for some fun as well. He casually strolled along the edges of the yard, now and then lifting a pebble from the ground, only to playfully throw it away again, giving it a nice little spin on its way. Wolf could easily see the pebbles turn into a stick, and in the end his nature won out. Ever so slowly and carefully, he ducked away from Michaela's hand, sensing that his absence wouldn't disturb her.

Michaela felt the movement under her fingers and placed her palm on her lower belly. The bright sunlight behind her closed lids had lightened her thoughts as well, and continuing taking stock of her life, she acknowledged that not all was bad. She loved her job at the Memorial Hospital Central, and she got along just fine with her colleagues. Well, apart from Dr. Stone, but this man wasn't liked by anyone. She had made new friends in Colorado Springs and was happy that she'd found even close ones with Snow Bird and Charlotte.

Not to forget this place at the end of Sout Drive; it gave her a sense of being home, which she hadn't had for a very long time, actually ever since her father died. She wondered how much this feeling had to do with Sully's presence, for truth be told, she was drawn to the house from the very first moment she saw it. All she knew about Sully back then was that he'd taken in a homeless dog without hesitating. Of course this action already told a lot about him, but so did the house. The affectionately and skillfully restored structure radiated solidity and the assurance of safety. She never even once regretted her decision to live here, not even when she and Sully were on their worst terms.

As this thought entered her mind, Michaela grew too restless to lie idly for she realized that her bond to this man was already far too strong for her to break it, and that they would have twins together only added to this fact. Sitting up, she saw that he and Wolf played together with a stick. Sully repeatedly threw the piece of wood onto the grass so it wouldn't clatter on the yard's gravel. She knew he did it so as not to disturb her resting. As he cast her a worried look she called, hoping to reassure him, "I'm fine!"

Yet he didn't believe her. After throwing the stick for Wolf with all his might one last time, he hurried across the yard towards her. At this moment, the babies moved. Covering her belly with both her palms, she gazed down at her stomach in wonder.

Not seeing her face, Sully asked anxiously, "Ya in pain?"

"No." Michaela looked up at him, "Rather in awe. Can you imagine that there are twins inside of me?"

Pulling the second lounge chair closer, Sully sat down on its edge. His heartbeat sped up with excitement; Michaela had never before talked about her feelings towards the babies, at least not in front of him. He wracked his brain, wanting to use this opportunity, and tried to decide which of the many questions he had he could pose without making her shut him out again. Yet in the end he only asked, "Wanna lie down again or rather sit?"

Contemplating this for a moment she at last said, "Having my feet up will do. I don't feel like sleeping."

Sully immediately rose in order to lift the head end of her chair. Michaela gratefully smiled at him as she leaned back. "That's nice," she muttered and closed her eyes, savoring the comfortable position.

Carefully, Sully lowered himself onto his seat again. Running his hand through his hair he still considered what to ask first when Michaela beat him as she wondered, "What would you like more, boys or girls?"

Surprised, Sully halted in his move. Michaela had slightly turned to see him better and looked at him timidly, waiting for his reply.

Returning her gaze, he grew somewhat shy as well. "I think I'd like little girls." As the corners of her mouth turned up, he added tentatively smiling, "But only if they have your eyes."

"They might have." Michaela raised her eyebrows playfully as she pointed out, "But you realize that if they do, they might have my stubbornness, too."

Openly grinning now, Sully retorted, "That's the way I like them."

Chuckling quietly, Michaela reached out her hand for his, and he gave it to her more than willingly. Absent-mindedly she ran her fingertips over his skin when she said, "Two little boys would be nice, too. I've heard that sons are devoted to their mothers."

As she glanced up at him from under her lashes, her smile held a trace of mischief.

"Alright," Sully mirrored her expression, saying after a short contemplation, "then it's a boy for you and a girl for me."

"That would be nice, too," Michaela responded, resting her head against the back of the chair again.

She hadn't pulled her hand away, and so Sully finally told her what had been on his mind for weeks. "I'll love whoever will come along, and I'll do anything for them."

Michaela sighed softly before she looked back at him, reassuring, "I know, Sully."

xxx

The following week was an astonishingly pleasant one. They didn't get angry with each other although they had a little fight on Monday because Michaela complied with Dr. Alvarez' request that she would work, as it had been planned, the long day shift during the upcoming five days. She understood Sully's worry, and he acknowledged that her boss needed a few days to adjust his doctors' schedules.

On Tuesday Michaela received a call from the district attorney's office. She was informed that her testimony wasn't needed anymore because Ethan Cooper's lawyer had reached an agreement with them. His client had agreed to plead guilty if they let him go with bodily injury caused by negligence for which he was given two years' probation. Although this meant that Cooper was free, he wasn't a threat for Michaela anymore. She and Sully celebrated this good news with Snow Bird, who appreciated the distraction from her husband's absence, by having dinner at Grace's.

The next day was joyful as well for Charlotte was discharged from the hospital in the morning. Since Michaela was at work, Sully helped to take their friend home from where he only left after making sure the little family had everything they needed.

During this week, Michaela and Sully found a new rhythm: whilst she was at the hospital he did his job as a guide, but the evenings were theirs. When they didn't meet friends, they went for strolls with Wolf once the heat of the day had eased. Afterwards they had supper on the porch, and they talked. They talked about their day at work, their friends and the weather, and even discussed the new arrangement of the nursery.

But they neither talked about their feelings for each other nor their future. Now that it was possible again that they could have one it seemed they both feared that one wrong word might break the still fragile new skin that was beginning to cover their wounds from the past. However, while Michaela was thankful for Sully's patience he was happy to see the growing trust towards him in her eyes.

However, as much as Michaela enjoyed their quiet togetherness, deep down in her gut she had a sense of foreboding. It materialized on Friday evening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Wolf reacted first. Sitting up, he looked towards the yard's gate, pricking up his ears, growling from deep within his throat. Alerted, Sully quickly rose from his lounge chair in order to see better, waking Michaela from her doze in the process.

It was Friday evening, and Michaela had finished her last long day shift for the next months and felt as relaxed as she hadn't for a very long time. "What's the matter?" she asked still somewhat drowsy, protecting her eyes with her hand from the sun.

"A cab," Sully informed her. "Looks as if we get a visitor."

"Oh no," Michaela whispered.

For some reason she didn't have to look; she knew who it was. Slowly, so as to avoid a dizzy spell, she straightened to her feet whilst Sully rushed across the yard.

Approaching the gate he heard a woman talk to the taxi driver. Wondering from where he knew that voice, he opened the door. Surprised, he saw that there were actually two women, facing him now that the cab drove away.

Without further ado the smaller, older one demanded, "I want to speak to my daughter."

"Mother!" the other visitor said to her, blushing in embarrassment. "Please, you promised to stay calm." Then she turned to Sully, proffering her hand, "I'm Rebecca, Michaela's sister. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Sully."

"It's just Sully," he replied, returning the handshake.

After casting a glare at her oldest, Elizabeth Quinn raised her chin towards Sully. "Where is she?" Her tone made it clear that she would move heaven and earth to get to her daughter.

Obliviously still blocking the entrance, Sully looked over his shoulder. Holding on to the post next to the top step of the stairs, Michaela stood on the porch watching them, Wolf sitting next to her, and even from the distance he saw the tension in her body and her pale complexion. He had no idea how much she had told her mother about the previous months, but he could tell that she wasn't happy to see her.

"She just took a nap," he eventually told Mrs. Quinn as he turned back, irrationally hoping that this information would soften her.

"Well, then she should be rested enough to welcome her mother," Elizabeth said dryly, passing Sully who took a hasty step aside.

Rebecca smiled at him apologetically as she followed her mother.

Feeling the scrutinizing gaze like tiny needles prickling her body when Elizabeth hurried towards her, Michaela sighed. She knew what was coming. Bracing herself, she took in a deep breath. "Hello mother," she greeted her once she was close enough.

"So it is true," Elizabeth didn't deign her youngest' words any attention but ascended the wooden steps so as to stand on the same level with her. She snorted in disgust, "I had to learn from William that my daughter is pregnant!"

Michaela didn't reply because she knew that no matter what she said, it would be recognized as what it was: an excuse.

Wolf, who had calmed down seeing his master allowing the strangers in, tensed up again as he recognized the displeasure in the tone towards Michaela. He still sat on his hind legs but shifted slightly as if getting ready to jump.

"Calm!" Sully ordered, rushing up the stairs.

He very well remembered that Mrs. Quinn never hesitated to give a piece of her mind when she disapproved of someone's behavior. Yet the last he wanted for Michaela was to get worked up, and so he stepped behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders wanting her to know that he was there for her. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her close the distance between them even more. It was as if she was seeking his protection.

Elizabeth, however, glowered at him. "Don't pretend you care for my daughter, Mr. Sully," she hissed. "If you were at least halfway a decent man you would marry her!"

Sully felt Michaela begin to tremble and soothingly squeezed her shoulders. Yet before he could respond to Mrs. Quinn's imputation, Michaela raised her voice. "Mother!" she almost yelled. "Leave Sully alone, nothing of this is his fault!"

Unfazed, Elizabeth eyed her youngest, "So you tell me he is not the father?"

"I am," Sully said sincerely, anticipating Michaela's reply. "And I'll take full responsibility for my babies."

"Babies?" Rebecca, who stood next to her mother by now, smiled widely at Michaela, waiting for her affirmation. As she gained it by a spark in her sister's eyes, she went to her and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations," she whispered in her ear before she stepped back.

"Babies?" Elizabeth gasped. Laying her hand on her chest she swayed, making everyone move quickly.

Mrs. Quinn, however, needed neither Rebecca's supporting hands under her elbows nor the chair that Sully swiftly put behind her.

"Fine," she said, more determined than ever to get everything back under her control, "then we'll just hire two nannies instead of one, assuming you don't expect triplets."

Taken aback, Michaela's jaw almost literally dropped. She didn't respond to her mother's assumption but demanded, "I beg your pardon?"

"Of course we will take you home," Elizabeth told her daughter in a tone that indicated that this was a fact no one would change. "You can't raise a child, let alone twins, all by yourself."

As Sully opened his mouth to chime in, Rebecca touched his arm, requesting, "Mr. Sully, would you mind showing me your beautiful house?"

Glancing at Michaela Sully attempted to gauge what she wanted him to do. Knowing from earlier occasions that the upcoming conversation between mother and daughter might become a very unpleasant one, he'd prefer to stay so she wouldn't have to go through it alone. Yet it was up to Michaela to make this decision, and when she gave him an almost imperceptible nod, he turned to Rebecca. "Sure," he agreed and opened the entrance for her to step inside. He beckoned for Wolf to follow him since he feared the dog would take Mrs. Quinn's occasionally aggressive tone as a sign of an attack against Michaela, and no one knew how he would react in such a case.

Whilst waiting until the door was closed behind them, Michaela tried to sort her thoughts. She had avoided thinking about all the consequences of her pregnancy for so long that she feared she might not be able to find the right arguments against her mother's during the upcoming discussion. Buying some more time, she eventually gestured to the table and the wooden bench next to the barn. "Would you mind if we sat down there?" she asked once they were alone, gaining a short nod in response.

They made their way over there in silence, yet they barely sat when Elizabeth spoke again. "I really don't understand you, Michaela," she huffed. "How can you defend this man? He dishonored you!"

Michaela sighed in exasperation. "Mother, we live in the twenty-first century not in the nineteenth. And as I said, this is completely my decision. Sully already proposed when he didn't even know that I was pregnant."

Elizabeth's face instantly lit up. "You are engaged! Well, that changes things. We just have to hurry with the wedding. A wide enough dress will still hide your condition."

"I told him _no_," Michaela shattered her mother's planes without flinching.

"You did what?" Shocked, Elizabeth looked at her daughter. "Why on earth…" Her voice trailed off as she recognized the look in the mismatched eyes. She had seen it too often in the past as not to know that her daughter's mind was set and there was no chance to change it. For a few moments Mrs. Quinn considered her options only to always come back to the same conclusion: she needed to find the weak point in Michaela's reasoning. She started with a harmless enough sounding remark, looking around, "It is a nice place for raising children here."  
"Yes, it is," Michaela replied cautiously, knowing that there was more to come. Much more.

Inside of the house, Rebecca silently admired the interior until she at last said, "Did you know, Mr. Sully, that this is just the kind of room Michaela already dreamed about when she was still a little girl?" On his astonished look, she continued, "Father once built me a doll house for Christmas, and when I was too old to play with it, Maureen and Claudette used it. Marjorie didn't want it afterwards, but Michaela loved it. Her first request was if Father could take out the walls downstairs because she wanted to move her dolls around without constrictions. Mother was very pleased that Michaela finally acted like a girl. Later my little sister decided though, that it was the perfect room for a medical practice. Now, of course, Father was delighted."

Rebecca chuckled with the memory, and Sully grinned as well. "If she asks me to do the same here," he assured, "I'll suggest building an attached house, but I think she loves the hospital."

Nodding, Rebecca grew serious as she looked up at him, "You really love her, do you?"

"Yeah," he responded, sighing. "But I've messed up things earlier this year. I'm sure she told you."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, she didn't. If she talks about herself at all she usually only gives sparse information." Seeing the question in Sully's eyes she explained, "Although I am her favorite sister, she never really confided in me. Actually, I think she never had a true confidant apart from Father. In our family it was always a rule to not bother the others with personal problems. We keep things to ourselves when we assume the others won't approve, or we might embarrass ourselves in front of them. For Michaela it was especially hard. I left home when she was only five, and I'm ashamed to admit that my younger sisters liked to harass her."

Whilst Sully began to understand why it was so difficult for Michaela to trust him again, the discussion in the yard reached the culminating point. Michaela had risen from the bench and paced agitatedly in front of her mother. "I won't get married because some society rules demand it or because I fear I won't be able to manage my life alone. I want to marry a man I want to grow old with, the one I can trust blindly, the one who allows me to be myself. Can't you understand that?"

The more upset her daughter became, the more Elizabeth Quinn relaxed, feeling her victory close. "But you said you love this man," she calmly reminded.

"Of course I love him," Michaela retorted, glaring at her mother, "but we both carry burdens from our past. What when it turns out that this love is not strong enough to deal with them?"

Following her youngest with her eyes as she went back and forth, Elizabeth pointed out, "You will soon be a mother and have to think of your children first."

Michaela halted in her tracks, looking at her mother in disbelief. "Did you already forget what happened to Marjorie? You told her just the same words when she was pregnant, and she listened to you. She married this man who left her right after she miscarried and had to learn that she would never be able to have a child again. And as a last thank you, he infected her with HIV. I thought you'd appreciate that I'm not running into a marriage blindly."

Elizabeth stayed silent for a while, averting her eyes. Thinking about her once so light-hearted daughter whose life was destroyed now would pain her forever. Yet that didn't mean she would give up on her youngest. "Alright," she said, straightening on her seat, "you don't want to marry Mr. Sully. So why not coming home? The house is big enough, and you would get all the help you need. You know that."

Sighing, Michaela sat down next to her mother again. Taking her hand in hers, she carefully chose her next words. "You once told me that, in regard to me, you are a mother without a daughter. Do you really want for Sully to be a father without children?"

When Elizabeth didn't reply Michaela added, "And it isn't so that I never want to marry. I'm just not certain yet. I don't want to repeat my sister's mistake. I need more time."

Eventually, Elizabeth raised her head, meeting her youngest' eyes. She wanted to tell her stubborn child that she was running out of time; that she needed to prepare herself now because the next months would fly by like nothing, and that once the newborns were there, they would consume even the last grain of her power; that she needed to be settled by then. Yet she kept these arguments to herself, knowing they wouldn't be appreciated now. She decided to either talk some sense into Mr. Sully or show Michaela that this man would never be able to support her. Whatever worked best, she would make use of it.

Of course Mrs. Quinn had no idea that this time, she had found her match. After learning from Rebecca a tiny but deciding bit of Michaela's past, he finally knew what to do. The ladies from Boston were here because they wanted to make sure that Michaela and her children would have anything they needed, and he just knew how to provide that. Money wouldn't be an issue for either of them; it was the caring part that counted.

As soon as Rebecca and he joined the others at the table in the yard, he addressed Mrs. Quinn. "Look," he said, "I know ya mean well, but there's no need for ya to worry. I'll be at Michaela's side all the time, and once she's back at work, I'll stay at home with the kids. This way they'll always have a parent around."

Taking in these words, all three women reacted differently: whilst Rebecca smiled with appreciation, Mrs. Quinn stared at him in disbelief. But Sully was only interested in Michaela's response. His eyes shone in the purest blue when he read in her expression that she'd fully understood what he had said.

"Are you certain?" she asked some time later, as soon as he had closed the gate behind her mother and sister who'd just left for the night.

Laying his hands on her shoulders, he nodded. "Sure I'm sure. You're a doc and always will be, so you gotta go back to the hospital one day. When I wanna work, I can always carve here at home for most of all I wanna be a father." As to erase even the faintest doubt he added, "With all the consequences."

Although the word _money_ was never used, Michaela knew that just now he had accepted that his part of providing for their family was not to earn their living.

"Oh Sully," she breathed his name the way only she could do it, and cradled his head in her palms before she pressed her lips fiercely to his.

When she released him, he pulled her back against his chest, hugging her tightly. "We're gonna make it," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "I promise."

They stood for a while, just holding on tight to each other, with Wolf excitedly hopping around them. When they at last loosened their embrace, they smiled at each other in a new-found understanding. Suddenly Sully stretched his arm, pointing at the large oak next to the house. "Look," he whispered, "hawks."

"Hawks mate for life," Michaela said quietly, watching the male spreading his wings as he took off from the branch.

The smaller bird watched her partner for a moment, and only when it already circled around above the tree she rose into the air as well, eventually joining her mate. Michaela and Sully both watched in awe as the hawks flew together in perfect synchronization. Even when they seemingly fell down a few yards, neither left the other's side. Eventually, they climbed higher and higher until they were out of their sight. At this moment, Michaela made her decision.

Shifting so that she faced Sully she gazed up at him, asking, "Will you still have me?"

He looked back at her, not comprehending, so she posed the question in a way that was not to be misunderstood, "Will you marry me?"

Feeling a lump in his throat, Sully wasn't able to speak. He took her hand instead and kissed its back before he lifted it and rested his cheek in her palm.

"Yes," was all reply he could muster since an overwhelming happiness took his breath away.

Yet somehow he needed to express his joy, and thus he just whisked her in his arms, spinning her around until she giggled and called his name, telling him to let her down. But he would never do that again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That night, Sully couldn't stop smiling, and Michaela blushed every time she met his eyes. When at last they leaned back on their chairs after dinner at the kitchen table, Sully eventually posed the question that had occupied his mind ever since Michaela's proposal. "Ya already thought about a particular date?"

Obviously, this subject was on her mind, too for she immediately replied.

"If it were for my mother," she said dryly, "we should get married tomorrow. This way no one would be able to recognize the shame I brought on our family when people look at the photographs later."

Since Sully didn't respond but continued looking at her over the table, Michaela sighed softly, fidgeting with her tea cup. She had no idea what to do, but then she remembered that this wasn't only about her but Sully as well, and her face lit up. She wasn't alone in this.

"What do you think?" she asked, hope in her eyes that he make the decision.

Yet he didn't. "I only know how bad I wanna marry you. _When_ it happens don't matter to me," he said sincerely, bending forward, stilling her hands with his. Feeling the warmth of his palms, she relaxed somewhat, yet her face still fell. That was why Sully added, "How 'bout we discuss our options? If ya want, that is."

"I'd love to," she agreed yet then hesitated. Absent-mindedly, she ran her fingertips over the back of his left hand that clasped hers. Should she tell Sully what was nagging at her deep inside?

For a change, it wasn't shyness that colored her face but embarrassment when she at last began, "I know it's rather immature, but I don't want Mother to think that we get married because she insists that we do it." On his astonished look she explained, "She said that I either marry you or get back to Boston with her. She will see our wedding as her triumph, but it isn't. When I saw those hawks, I recognized us. It's not only easier to face life together; it brings more joy, too."

Sully nodded in understanding. "I know what ya mean." And when her words sank in fully, he once again was at a loss for what to say. She'd just told him that she hadn't asked him to marry her because she needed his help; it was more. She wanted him.

Feeling his heart drumming a happy staccato against his ribs, he straightened from his chair, never releasing her hand though. When he stood beside her, he gently helped her up from her seat, pulling her in his arms. "You and me know that we'll do it because _we_ want it. Don't let it bother you what other people think," he whispered close to her ear.

Michaela took in a deep breath and held onto him even tighter. She knew he was right, but she still didn't want to see the satisfaction in her mother's eyes. "I'll only tell her a week or so before," she mumbled against Sully's chest. "This way she cannot make a fuss about the planning."

She sounded a bit like a stubborn child, making him grin. "So ya have a date in mind?" he asked again, this time in order to distract her from unpleasant thoughts about Elizabeth Quinn.

"August 17th," she said without hesitation, bending back so as to beam at him.

"Why's that?" he wondered, his eyes searching her face.

Michaela shrugged, "Just like that. I like the number 17. And it's enough time for us to do all the formalities beforehand. What do you think?"

Her excited smile made him chuckle. "Alright," he agreed, "the 17th it is."

It wasn't much later that evening when Sully was lost in thoughts because he contemplated how to broach another subject which was as important to him as the formal act of the wedding: He'd meant it literally that he didn't want to leave her side again, which included, of course, the nighttime. He hadn't forgotten her statement from some months ago that she slept much better when she knew him right next to her. He wanted to give her that feeling of safety again, which would, as a side effect, be also good for his own peace of mind for he would know right away when she needed him. Of course the thought of making love to her crossed his mind, yet he quickly dismissed it. There was no way he'd endanger their babies' lives, even when it meant for him to be celibate for several months. He'd known worse.

Michaela didn't notice Sully's inner struggle for she lay on the lounge chair with her eyes closed, mentally making a list of all the things to do before the wedding. Thus she didn't immediately comprehend when Sully asked, "Wouldn't it be better if ya have more space when ya sleep? So ya can move more freely?"

"Certainly," she agreed, tilting her face towards the last sunbeams.

Only when Sully stayed quiet did she consider his question again. The moment she'd digested it, she felt a heat spreading through her body that forced her to sit up.

"Ya alright?" Sully instantly asked, worried by her hasty move. The shy glance she cast him was answer enough, and he quickly assured, "It's just that I want ya to be comfortable. And it's easier for me to help when I'm right there."

This time getting his meaning without any delay, Michaela said gratefully, "That would be nice."

They didn't linger on the porch much longer. Preparing themselves for turning in, Sully went to the small bathroom downstairs while Michaela used the one next to her room on the second floor. Once she was done brushing out her hair, she scrutinized her face in the mirror. She had made a decision today that changed the rest of her life, and for some reason she expected to see something new on her features. She only detected her usual self though. Maybe her eyes shone brighter tonight, or the color on her cheeks wasn't only an effect of rubbing them with the towel, but this was still her, Michaela Quinn. If someone had told her one year ago that she not only would marry Mr. Sully but even be pregnant with his babies, she would have seriously doubted that person's sanity. After all, they'd just met back then. Yet now she could allow herself to concede that she'd immediately been drawn to him as he was to her. Maybe love at first sight existed after all.

However, hearing Sully talk to Wolf in the hallway, she was brought out of her reverie, and she smiled. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out what the one-sided conversation was about, and equally easy she could imagine the dog's sulking look when he comprehended that he was to stay away from the master bedroom where his humans would rest. She knew she had spoiled Wolf by allowing him to sleep at her feet and that they couldn't do that anymore. Hopefully they both would quickly get used to it. Though actually, she had no doubt that she would adjust quickly.

Casting a last glance at her image in the mirror, she took in a deep breath before she at last left the bathroom. On her way to join Sully she peeked into her chamber where Wolf sat on the rug before her small bed, looking at her expectantly. Sighing, she crouched down so she could scratch him behind the ears.

Sully, who had left the door to the master bedroom open, grinned when he heard Michaela apologize to their dog. It would take some effort to get Wolf used to sleeping outside again, but he was willing to try because once the babies were born they needed to keep Wolf at a distance from them, at least in the beginning.

Sighing in contentment Sully slid under the covers, waiting for Michaela to join him. He was glad now that he had aired this room every other day when she was at the hospital and even put clean sheets on the bed. He'd never given up hope that they would sleep in the furniture of his ancestors again one day, and when he was now hearing Michaela's soft steps approach he knew that they would do so from now on.

Determined to avoid any discomfort she might experience about sleeping next to him, he carefully watched her expression when she entered the room. To his astonishment, he couldn't detect anxiety or shyness like he'd expected. Her thoughts seemed to be occupied by a topic that made her look rather guilty. Instantly getting what her mind was working on, he said, "I've been thinkin'. What'd ya say if we look for a companion for Wolf?"

The surprise about this suggestion made Michaela forget that she was somewhat insecure about how she would feel when she would slide under the cover next to Sully again after so many months. She simply did so. Still sitting, she looked down at him gratefully. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope," he replied, sounding sincere. "The property is big enough, and it ain't takin' more time when ya walk two dogs instead of one."

"Thank you, Sully," she smiled relieved that they had found a solution so quickly. "We can ask Dr. Bratt, our veterinarian, whether he knows a dog that needs a new home."

"Good thinkin'," Sully nodded, stretching his arm invitingly so she could rest her head under his collarbone.

Only now did Michaela become aware of the situation again and hesitated almost imperceptibly before she lay down, yet Sully still noticed. "I just wanna hold ya," he whispered once she had settled.

He felt her hair softly glide along his skin when she moved her head in agreement. Having her in his arms, he had a hard time to control his urge to pull her closer, caress her, make love to her. But he kept his desire in check, and as a reward he sensed the tension leave Michaela's body. Neither of them spoke again, and only the sound of crickets chirping disturbed the silence now and then. Sully knew that she had drifted off the moment she snuggled against him, and only then did he allow his own eyelids to droop.

Michaela's sleep didn't last long though. She knew that morning wasn't near yet because the night was still pitch black and no single bird was to be heard. Sully's chest beneath her cheek moved steadily up and down, and she felt utterly safe. However, being wide awake now she couldn't help but notice the smooth, tanned skin over strong muscles, the warmth emanating from his body and the remains of the smell of his shaving water. Very carefully, so as to not disturb his slumber, she probed with her fingertips the ends of the short curls that covered his chest. They were still as soft as she remembered them, and without thinking, she used her palm to lightly press them against his skin. She loved this curious feeling and would have giggled if Sully hadn't slept. Yet then she sensed the heat flushing through his body, and her own reacted in kind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered guiltily, withdrawing her hand from his chest.

Sully, however, caught it, lifting it to his lips. After kissing her palm, he said quietly, "Never apologize for touching me. I enjoy when ya do it."

It was a mix of the deep timbre of his voice and these words that loosened the last strings which had held her back from giving herself to him fully again. She knew that she tended to think things more complicated than they were, but her relationship to Sully was actually as simple as that: he loved her, she loved him. She had not the faintest doubt anymore.

When she shifted in order to lie even closer to him, she said in such a low tone that he had to strain his ears to understand her words, "I enjoy your touches, too." When he still hesitated she assured, "The babies won't mind. They are safe."

No further statements were needed when she lifted her head from his chest, looking at him. Although she could barely discern his features she knew that his blue eyes awaited her like the ocean waits for the river to join it, giving it its final home.

As she lowered her lips onto his she smiled, and he welcomed her with a kiss that communicated not only his urgency to be with her but his unconditional love for her as well.

xxx

Their making love that night was slow and tender. It left them breathless but utterly satisfied. However, their children seemed to have only waited for their father's touches on their mother's skin for it was as if they drank them in, too. They almost exploded in size during the following weeks. That was why Michaela's body had some new trouble to adjust, and she spent all August in bed, which, of course, cancelled their wedding plans. Not wanting to take any risk, they eventually decided to only get married after the birth of the twins. So as to be on the safe side about Sully's rights, Michaela asked Matthew Cooper to help them write a paper which guaranteed that the children would live with their father if anything happened to Michaela before she became Sully's wife.

Although Sully refused to think about the possibility of losing Michaela, he was glad that she'd insisted that they have such a document when he learned that Elizabeth Quinn was furious about it. Of course he was aware that one reason for this strong reaction from Michaela's mother was that they still hadn't told her that they intented to make their relationship legal. Thus she naturally assumed Sully wouldn't be a reliable father. He was determined to prove her wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Although back on her feet in September, Michaela didn't return to work. Her belly was huge by now and she wondered how it could possibly grow even more. Climbing up the stairs in order to get to the master bedroom became more difficult with every new day, and in the end of the month, when she was in her thirtieth week, she finally listened to Sully, who'd already suggested it when she was on bed rest, and moved down into his old room. They bought a new bed for her so she could rest properly, but for himself Sully simply put a mattress onto the floor, ignoring Michaela's protesting. He was comfortable everywhere as long as he could watch over her sleep. He wasn't alarmed anymore when her sheets kept rustling as she shifted in order to find a comfortable position; he only silently crossed his fingers that she would eventually be able to fall asleep.

One night he heard a different sound though and was immediately on his feet, crossing over to her from his makeshift bed. He was sure she was crying.

"Hey," he whispered as he kneeled so his head was on one level with hers. "What's wrong?"

His gently stroking her hair only made her tears flow more freely, and not being able to speak, Michaela swallowed and shook her head. Cradling her cheeks between his palms, Sully sweetly kissed her, quietly coaxing, "Tell me."

Seeing the concern on his features even in the dimmed light of her night lamp, Michaela tried to compose herself. "It's just…" she sniffled, "… I know it's silly… but lately I've been having dreams… frightening dreams."

"'Bout what?" Sully asked tenderly, not stopping to stroke her hair.

"Things going wrong," she admitted so quietly that he could barely hear her, "something happening to the babies… that I'm not able to withstand all the pain…"

"You'll do fine," Sully assured soothingly, but it was as if she didn't hear him.

"I worry whether I'm even ready to be a mother," she continued, "and will I be able to take care of the babies properly?" After taking in a shaky breath she added, "And then I worry about worrying so much and how that might affect the babies."

Sully quietened her with a loving kiss. "Don't think 'bout bad things, only good," he advised, smiling reassuringly. "Everythin's gonna be alright. Just try and get some rest."

None of her doubts was erased but she still tried to return his smile as she settled onto her pillow again. He could tell that she wanted to say more but didn't dare. "What is it?" he asked, gently turning back her face to his. "Ya can tell me anything."

Biting her lower lip Michaela considered whether to say out loud what was on her mind, and finding only love in his eyes she at last said in a small voice, "Would you mind holding my hand for a bit? It's easier for me to fall asleep when I feel your touch."

"Sure," he immediately replied, shifting so he sat with his back leaning against the side of the bed and his head resting on its edge, taking her hand in his.

Now and then he moved slightly so as to relax his muscles, but he never left his position that night.

The first thing he did the next morning was to call the furniture store, asking whether they would take back the small bed if he bought a larger one. They did, and before evening approached, Sully had rearranged the room. The large table found its temporary home in the barn, as did most of the chairs. A new king-sized bed, leaning with its headboard against the wall across from the door that led to the kitchen, almost filled the entire room now. Yet the shelves full with books to the left and the big window with Sully's carvings on the small shelves under its wide sill to the right still made the room look cozy. Michaela smiled happily when Sully showed her the new arrangement, and she slept soundly for the first time in weeks that night, with her back snuggled up against Sully's chest.

xxx

This time, Elizabeth announced her arrival but still put her daughter in distress all the same. Michaela knew though that there was no force in the world that was able to keep her mother away from her. She had hovered over all her sisters as well once their time of giving birth drew closer. But this time it was different. In Boston, her mother still had other distractions, like taking care of her own household and occasional meeting an old friend. Colorado Springs, however, offered nothing like that for Elizabeth Quinn. However, it became even worse than Michaela had feared.

When her mother arrived in the beginning of October, she announced she would stay until the babies were at least one month old. Now and then she even thought out loud about only leaving after Christmas. The only concession she made was taking a room at the Golden Nugget. Hank, of course, was very pleased having, once again, a guest who would stay for several weeks. Michaela, on the other hand, had opposite feelings about this prospect.

It took exactly forty-eight hours until the first confrontation between mother and daughter.

When Michaela woke up, she found herself alone in bed. Slightly bewildered, she looked around. Only when she noticed some weak sunbeams on the wall behind her did she realize that it was already middle of the morning. At that, a smile lit her features, realizing that she had slept several hours without a break. Sighing contently, she put her bare feet onto the floor before she carefully straightened. She was sure that Sully was at the bakery, buying whole-wheat biscuits, which she preferred for breakfast these days. If she was lucky, they were still warm when they would eat them.

Yet then some strange noises from the kitchen alarmed her. It sounded as if someone continued opening and closing the kitchen cabinets. Frowning, Michaela padded to the door, carefully pushing it open.

"Mother!" Michaela gasped, irritated by the sight her eyes met. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Elizabeth replied indignantly, supporting her back with one hand as she straightened it from her bent position before the cabinet with the pots and pans, and wiping her brow with the other. "This house needs thorough cleaning."

"And for that you need to empty all shelves and drawers?" Michaela, still standing frozen on the threshold, was incredulous.

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth glared at her daughter. "I'll wager this man never touched a cloth to wipe out the far corners anywhere inside of all these furniture since his wife died."

Being used to battles of words with her mother, Michaela instantly got all the implying behind this accusation. Paling visibly, she steadied herself as she grasped the doorframe more tightly. "First," she retorted so calmly that she took her mother by surprise, "Abigail never lived in this house so you don't have to point out that I'm only a replacement here. You've done it before and it didn't work, and it doesn't work this time either. And second…" When her mother wanted to interrupt her, Michaela raised her tone, "And second, I live in this place for one year already, so if something is not clean enough for your liking, you can as well blame me."

Sighing exasperatedly, Elizabeth murmured to herself, "Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Louder she said, "There is no need to feel attacked. I'm just saying that you will soon have babies in this house, and everything should be clean by then. Your Mr. Sully has his hands full with his dogs, and you can't do it for obvious reasons. So I do it. What's wrong with that?"

Michaela briefly closed her eyes in order to compose herself. Taking in a deep breath she tried to control her tone when she replied, "Wrong is, Mother, that you don't even bother to ask if we want you to do anything in _our_ place. Wrong is to assume the dogs are Sully's because they are _ours_. And wrong is for you to continue treating me like a ten-year-old without allowing me living my own life. In case you forgot - I'm over thirty."

"You are still my daughter," Elizabeth pointed out, softening though. This was not how she'd planned her staying with her youngest. She was actually here to help. Putting the cleaning cloth onto the counter, she sat down at the table.

"Take a seat," she said quietly, and waited until Michaela sat across from her. "Look," she went on, holding the gaze of her suspiciously looking child, "I know that we practically never agreed on anything since the day you started to speak. You've always been your father's daughter. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I brought five children into this world, and you have to believe me that I know what amount of work is waiting for you once the babies are here. That is why I'm here so that at least this place is prepared. You won't be, but that's a different story. And I just don't think it very clever to add another dog to the household under these circumstances."

Having expected a speech full of reproaches, Michaela didn't respond immediately. Looking at her mother, she had the feeling that she saw her for real for the first time in years. For her, her mother had stayed in her early fifties during the last two decades. Startled, she realized that her mother was in fact an old woman by now. Although her expression was as determined as ever, it held a hint of exhaustion, too.

Frowning, Michaela contemplated how to reply. She didn't want to argue, and so she tried to lighten the tension. "When we told our veterinarian that we fear for Wolf to feel neglected once the babies are here and we were looking for a companion for him, he told us that we are doing the right thing. Usually he knows about dogs that need a new home, but this time he could only offer a Poodle. Her name was Fifi." Michaela smiled with the memory, yet her mother didn't understand.

"What's wrong with a Poodle? This race is not only easy to handle because it's small; Poodles are also known for their loyalty and courage."

Without being noticed, Sully had entered the house through the main entrance. Standing on the threshold of the door to the living room, he had only heard Elizabeth's last remark and didn't know about the preceding argument. Chuckling, he explained, "Wolf would have seen Fifi as a toy like the teddy bear Michaela once gave him." Whilst speaking, he took in the state of the room and wondered, "Ya lookin' for somethin'?"

"No need to try being funny, Mr. Sully," Elizabeth retorted icily, not bothering to turn around.

Sully lightly shrugged, looking questioningly at Michaela. Seeing red spots appearing on the skin over her cheekbones, he refrained from replying but rushed towards her. "Ya alright?" he asked as he kneeled next to her chair, looking up at her.

"I will be," Michaela attempted to smile, "if you have some of these delicious biscuits for me."

Not reassured in the least, Sully straightened, carefully helping her up from the chair in the process. "I do, and I will serve them to you in the living room where you can sit more comfortably. And ya need to measure your blood pressure."

Whilst leading her out of the kitchen, he glanced at Mrs. Quinn, his gaze holding a warning. To his astonishment, she actually didn't stir.

"Look," he said when he returned after making sure that Michaela had settled in the rocking chair he'd adjusted for her needs, "I mean no disrespect, Mrs. Quinn, but it's important that Michaela don't get upset. When her blood pressure rises it's dangerous for her and the babies."

"I know that," Elizabeth replied, sounding indignantly again but feeling rather helpless. She looked up, her gaze only meeting Sully's back for he was filling the water boiler in order to make some tea. To be honest, she hadn't expected for this young man to be so considerate towards all of her daughter's needs. But she still knew that the couple could use every extra hand once the newborns were here. Since Michaela had decided to live with this man, it seemed a good idea to find some common ground with him. Thus she slowly began to explain, "It is the story of our relationship that we can't talk to each other for longer than five minutes without getting into an argument. However, I know from my own experience and those of my other daughters that you will be glad to have me helping."

Sully had listened quietly, only his hands being busy with preparing Michaela's breakfast. He was positive about two things: First, Mrs. Quinn was really only here for supporting her daughter, and second, having two so strong-willed women at the same place for weeks on end without a break would inevitably lead to more fights between them. Yet then he remembered something Michaela's oldest sister had said when he was alone with her in the house during her visit some weeks ago.

Still waiting for the water to boil, he turned around so he leaned with his back against the counter. Never a man of many words, he came straight to the point. "I know ya wanna help, and I know it's difficult for Michaela to accept help especially when it's given every minute of the day." As a smile, even though only so small, crossed Elizabeth's face he knew he had her attention. Encouraged, he continued, "Rebecca told me that ya two think about going on vacation together, and that ya like it here in Colorado."  
Elizabeth didn't affirm this fact but looked back at him with a new interest in her eyes. "My friend, Cloud Dancin'," Sully went on, "has a place out of town that he rents to tourists. Since it ain't season now, the house is available. How 'bout you talk to Rebecca so she comes, too? Then ya can combine bein' close to Michaela with havin' some fun. I could recommend nice places to visit in town and the surroundin' area."

"And you can have my Toyota so you can move around freely," Michaela's voice was heard from the living room. Her tone held both, hope and relief, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She had to admit that Sully's suggestion sounded tempting for it offered advantages to all of them.

It wasn't only Rebecca but Michaela's other sister Marjorie as well who arrived two days later. The three Quinn women moved into the Cheyenne's vacation home, and although Elizabeth turned up at the Sully homestead daily she never stayed long enough for putting a strain on the slowly but steadily improving relationship to her youngest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! Just admit that you like my waiting on you," Marjorie huffed as she appeared on the threshold to Sully's former room, glaring at her younger sister who half lay, half sat propped against several pillows leaning on the head of the large bed.

Michaela sighed heavily; she'd known that it was a bad idea having Marjorie taking care of her, even for only a few hours. She'd be better off staying on her own for a while because then she could have avoided all the arguing. Yet still determined to not get upset, she explained her request, "My grown uterus presses against my stomach, reducing it in size. That is why I can only eat and drink small portions, but the babies still need their amount of nutrients, which means I have to eat more often. So when I ask you if you would be so nice and get me a banana and a glass of milk I don't do it in order to annoy you."

As always with her least favorite sister, Michaela had chosen the wrong tactic. Although, it wouldn't have changed anything if she had decided to get angry instead of staying calm; they would have ended up fighting anyway.

"Please!" Marjorie rolled her eyes. She always hated it when Michaela gave her a speech, showing off with her knowledge. That was why her reply was meant to hurt her sister, exactly knowing where to aim. "You already look like a beached whale," she scoffed. "I know you; you don't want to become even fatter. You just like ordering me around."

Closing her eyes briefly, Michaela took in a deep breath. Just this morning she'd complained to Sully that she was fat and ugly, and of course he had tried to make light of it, reminding her that being pregnant was a good thing. She had, however, seen her misshapen form in the mirror and knew that comparing her with the largest sea mammal ever wasn't too far from the point. She didn't need her sister though to rub her nose in it.

Despite her attempting to stay in control, Michaela felt her temper rise. Not wanting to give Marjorie the satisfaction that she had succeeded in getting to her, making her yell, she slowly shifted until she awkwardly rose to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Marjorie asked indignantly but with a growing sense of guilt since Sully had advised to make sure that her sister stayed in bed.

"What does it look like?" Michaela shot back, not quite as casually as intended.

Not bothering to pull her robe on or even slippers, she padded across the room, gazing with exasperation at her sister who was smirking now, stepping aside to let her through.

As she entered the kitchen, the sight of the bowl with bananas on the counter wasn't tempting anymore. Used to quickly changing desires when it came to food, Michaela simply ignored the fruit and went straight to the fridge. As she opened it and carefully bent down in order to take out the milk carton, a strange sensation made her halt in her move: something warm and wet was running down along the insides of her legs. Embarrassed, she straightened, murmuring something about going to the toilet.

"Michaela, really!" Marjorie exclaimed, seeing the small puddle of liquid her sister was standing in. "I hope you don't expect me to clean this up!"

Yet Michaela had retreated into her own world. All she knew was that she needed to see the bathroom in order to look whether it was really her water that had just broken. Concentrating on getting to her destination she neither noticed her sister's now frightened expression nor did she hear her whispering her name.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door behind her, the buzzing tone in her ears told her to rather lie down quickly if she didn't want to faint. Supporting herself on the toilet lid, she slowly sank to her knees before she maneuvered herself into a lying position on the tiled floor. She had barely put her head onto a towel she had instinctively taken from a peg on the wall as the first wave of pain hit her.

xxx

Sully shifted restlessly on his chair. He'd already had a bad feeling when he woke in the morning, yet now the sense of foreboding was even increasing. Knowing Marjorie was taking care of Michaela wasn't reassuring at all. He had a few times witnessed fights between them that erupted out of nowhere. Although it was sometimes even amusing to listen to them, the last thing Michaela needed right now was getting upset. Dr. Bernard had put her on bed rest again three weeks ago, and she was on edge practically constantly. To his relief, she took staying in bed serious because she was determined to carry their babies at least up to the thirty-seventh week of her pregnancy, which had begun the day before yesterday, for only then the twins would be fully developed. That didn't hinder her though from being restless because she always felt the need to do something. Fortunately he'd had the idea to build a wooden structure with a movable table board where she could put her laptop on. This way she was able to lie in bed and still read the latest medical texts. Yet she did even more; she spent hours on end to create a website for him, not only for displaying his carvings but also for giving advice to tourists who wanted to visit the Garden of Gods. As it turned out, people seemed to like his pointers despite the existence of official sites from both, the town and the Garden itself. Michaela had installed a counter so he knew how many people had visited, and although his website was online only for a bit more than a week, already more than five hundred clicks had been counted, and he'd even already received a few requests for individual carvings.

"Mr. Sully?" All faces in the room turned to him when the young woman tentatively took a couple of steps in his direction. It seemed he hadn't heard her calling his name when she did it the first time. Apologetically smiling he rose to his feet, and when the dog lying to his feet didn't budge, he simply bent down and scooped him up into his arms.

"Thanks," he muttered when he passed the veterinarian's assistant who was now holding the door to Dr. Bratt's office open for him.

"I feared it was him again when I read your name on the waiting list, Mr. Sully," the vet said, already waiting at the examination table. "What is it this time?"

"He ain't keepin' his food down," Sully replied, gently placing the malamute onto the stainless metal surface.

"How long?" the young doctor asked, taking out his stethoscope from the pocket of his white lab coat.

"Yesterday mornin'." Sully sighed.

"You still call him Pup?" Dr. Bratt asked smiling as he straightened after listening to the dog's heart and intestines.

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "It's the only name he reacts to."

Once word had spread that Michaela and he were looking for a second dog, they were snowed under with offers. Yet they didn't take any of them once they heard from Loren that one of his customers had a neighbor with a neglected malamute that had spent all his young life chained to a fence post. Sully went there the same day they learned about it, and the only words he heard from the owner were that he was glad to finally, after more than a year, get rid of the last pup of his late bitch since it was completely useless. Sully had taken the malnourished dog straight to Dr. Bratt who'd helped bringing the malamute to health ever since then. Now and then Pup suffered a setback though, as he did now.

"It's nothing serious but I suggest we go back to his diet for at least one week," the veterinarian advised, bringing Sully back from his reverie. "I'll give him an infusion now in order to replace the fluid loss. You can sit with him; Carol will take you both to the room next door."

Although Sully nodded in agreement, he didn't budge. He had the distinct feeling that something was terribly wrong with Michaela, and the urge to get to her grew by the minute. "How long will it take?" he eventually asked.

"Around two hours," the doc informed him, already sitting behind his desk, writing into Pup's file.

"Uhm," Sully cleared his throat, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Would it be alright if I leave and pick him up after he's done? Michaela's alone and I'm a bit worried…" His voice trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course," the vet instantly agreed. "How is this lovely wife of yours?"

Yet Sully was anxious now to get home and not in the mood for small talk. "I hope fine," he only replied as he stroked Pup's fur a last time, promising, "I'll be back, boy."

Dr. Bratt's lapse only registered when he was already on his way to the van. A fleeting smile crossed his face at the thought that soon this would be the right form of address for Michaela.

However, this short moment of happiness didn't last long. With the uneasy feeling increasing impossibly further, he drove home as fast as law permitted.

Everything went well until he turned onto Voyager Parkway. He could already see the blue lights from a few hundred yards distance, and of course it was the last crossroads to his street that was blocked. Driving closer he saw two badly damaged SUVs encircled by police cars and two ambulances. A lot of debris on the tarmac would make it impossible to use the crossroads for a while. Cursing under his breath, Sully pulled his van to halt at the curb. However, thanks to their dogs, he was in good shape, and thus he simply began to jog.

Short of breath, he reached the gate to his yard ten minutes later. When Wolf greeted him with his tail between his hind legs and whining, he forgot that he needed a pause but ran towards the house. As he eventually stormed into the kitchen he registered, with a clarity provided by the adrenalin rush he was experiencing, the open fridge and the puddle on the floor before it. Marjorie stood, with one hand on the handle and the other one still raised in order to knock, at the bathroom door, looking back at him. Her eyes shot him a defiant glance as he scowled at her. He didn't talk to her though.

"Michaela!" he called instead, "I'm here!"

In reply he heard a grunt from behind the bathroom door, and he was instantly there. One glare was enough and Marjorie stepped aside. As he tried the door, it only moved a few inches, so he crouched down, coaxing, "Michaela, please, try to bend your knees." As he waited for her to comply he looked back at her sister, asking bluntly, "How long already?"

Marjorie shrugged, "About an hour."

Incredulously, Sully glowered, "Why didn't ya call me? Is at least the ambulance on its way?"

With her apprehension turning into irritation, Marjorie retorted icily, "She said there's still time. And she is the doctor, isn't she?"

Her relief about not being responsible anymore was apparent, and Sully acknowledged that he should have listened to Michaela when she refused to have this particular sister as her baby sitter, if only for a short time. Yet he didn't have a choice but ask Marjorie for help since Rebecca and Mrs. Quinn had accepted Cloud Dancing's invitation to one of his lectures at the university already two weeks ago. No one could know back then that Pup would be sick and needed to be taken to the vet. Yet since he was determined to not leave Michaela all by herself, he'd thought having Marjorie at the house was a good solution.

Anyway, he didn't have time for regrets now; he needed to get to Michaela.

Slowly he was able to push the door more open until he could edge his way through. Seeing Michaela lying on her back, her cheeks tear-stained, he didn't ask but fished for his cell phone in his jeans pocket. He had both, Dr. Bernard and the ambulance on speed dial for weeks already, and he was glad that he only needed to push a few buttons for his hands were trembling.

He first called the ambulance, and whilst crouching down next to Michaela, he informed Dr. Bernard about the situation. "I'm here now," he told her tenderly in between, gently wiping away the tears.

Following the gynecologist's instructions, he moved towards her legs, lifting up the edge of the nightgown. "I think I see a head," he reported, swallowing hard.

"Alright," said Dr. Bernard on the other end of the line, already hurrying to his car. "I'll be there in five minutes."

The relief flooding Sully suddenly stopped, turning into panic as he remembered the accident on the crossroads. "Ya might not get through," he informed the doc, telling him about the car crash.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Sully," Dr. Bernard said, "I will find a way. Until then, I will stay on my phone and you tell me exactly what happens so I can prime you."

When the old obstetrician arrived twenty minutes later, the phone still at his ear, Sully had not only ordered Marjorie to boil enough water but also bring him the mattress he'd used as the makeshift bed from his room. After that he'd opened the door fully so they could help Michaela on this at least somewhat comfortable underlay.

Michaela lying on the mattress was the sight the doctor met, and what he heard was her scream that accompanied the contraction that pushed the first baby out of her body. As if he'd done it all his life Sully skillfully caught it with a towel. For this moment, the world consisted only of him and the newborn in his hands. Holding the tiny miracle, emotion overwhelmed him. He didn't even notice that he cried when he at last looked up at Michaela, telling her, "It's our girl."

Though exhausted, Michaela smiled. "Welcome to the world, Katie," she whispered, looking at the bundle Sully held protectively against his chest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dr. Bernard chuckled. "But there are certain things to do now and, not to forget, your son wants to join his sister."

Although Michaela would remember every minute of the following hour for the rest of her life, she only vague noticed the things going on around her. Shortly after her daughter's birth the ambulance arrived, and together with her colleague the EMTs took care of Katie, making sure she was alright until they were at the hospital. Dr. Bernard decided to not transport her before her son was born, explaining that with her precipitate labor it was safer to deliver him here rather than take the risk having it to do in the ambulance.

Again it was Sully who held the newborn first, and since he felt his knees buckle he quickly went to sit on a kitchen chair. "Hey Joe," he said quietly, his voice cracking before he gave his son the lightest of kisses on the tiny brow.

Actually, this wasn't as easy for the infant cried on the top of his lungs whilst his sister already slept, lying on the chest of her mother. Sully barely heard Michaela as she requested to see the little boy.

However, two hours later she rested in a hospital bed whilst the twins were examined by two pediatricians at the children's ward. Sully and her sisters together with their mother waited for the infants to be brought back, and when eventually the door opened, all heads turned there, watching two nurses rolling in two tiny beds.

The older nurse smiled broadly at Michaela. "Congratulations, Dr. Quinn. They both are healthy and weigh five pounds. Well, Katie has one ounce more but in exchange she is two inches smaller than Joe who is exactly twenty-two inches long."

More congratulations were offered to the proud parents yet once the door closed behind the nurses, leaving the family alone, Elizabeth said indignantly, "Katie and Joe? Couldn't you at least think of proper names for the children when they already have to deal with their mother not married to their father?"

Exchanging a glance with Sully, Michaela sighed. But she was too happy and exhausted to get annoyed with her mother. Patiently she explained, "That's how we will call them; their full names are Katherine Elizabeth Sully for our mothers and Josef William Sully for our fathers."

"Oh," Elizabeth breathed, sinking onto the chair next to her, for once at a loss for more words whilst Rebecca went to her youngest sister, embracing her. "What a wonderful choice," she whispered, still holding Michaela. "Father would be honored."

"So am I," Elizabeth said, deeply moved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was exactly four weeks since Michaela returned home with the babies and life was turned upside down at the Sully residence. They had really thought they were prepared, but they weren't. Not for the anxiety they felt when they realized that it was their and only their responsibility to watch over these terribly small infants, not for the joy they brought into their days and not for the amount of work they were facing now. Of course they had help; especially Charlotte's knowledge as a midwife was irreplaceable. She had a two decades' experience of how to handle newborns and their mothers. Whilst Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Michaela controlled the babies' breathing every few minutes, either thinking they'd stopped taking in air or did it too quickly, Charlotte told her that this behavior was normal and would eventually vanish of its own accord.

Yet there was something more tangible worrying Michaela, too: as different as the twins looked, as differently they acted. Joe, because of his longer body appearing rather thin, usually started crying again right after he was fed. Apart from that he always seemed to be restless and needed a long time before he finally fell asleep. Michaela was in constant fear he didn't get enough milk although the scales told her that he was as steadily gaining weight as his sister who proved herself to be the perfect baby: cuddly, sleeping soundly and only complaining out loud when she was hungry.

Yet one day Michaela found out by coincidence how to sooth her son. Joe had been crying again so she fed him first while Katie still rested in her bassinet. It rarely happened, but that time, Michaela was alone in the nursery when she heard a shriek from downstairs and right afterwards Marjorie frantically calling for her. Without thinking, she put Joe to his sister and only registered that he wasn't crying anymore when she was already in the kitchen. Since she didn't find a dangerous situation but only Marjorie pressed with her back against the counter, gripping its edges while Pup sat before her, wagging his tail, looking up at her expectantly, she just laughed, giving the malamute a dog biscuit from the bowl standing behind Marjorie. Then she ordered him to get out before she rushed to her children again. There she found the sweetest sight that immediately brought tears to her eyes: Joe and Katie lay facing each other, their little noses almost touching - obviously in total peace with the world. Only then did she understand that her son had missed his sister, and from then on, the babies slept together in a large round bassinet that Sully built the very same day.

Things grew somewhat quieter from then on, but it stayed as busy as before. Michaela was constantly tired because she was determined to breastfeed her children. That was why no one could help her with this task, and the longest period of time she slept without disturbance was two hours. In addition she was angry with herself for tearing up without reason quite often. It was at one of these moments that she snapped at her mother who continued dropping hints that she felt sorry for the poor little ones who didn't deserve having parents that weren't married.

"Mother!" Michaela hissed through clenched teeth, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't startle Joe who just had his daily bath. His little head rested on her forearm whilst she steadily scooped up water with her free hand so as to gently ladle it onto his belly.

Elizabeth stood behind her, putting a clean diaper on Katie. "What?" she asked, sounding as if not understanding her daughter's reaction. "Don't you think your children deserve to grow up in a real family?"

"They already have a real family, Mother," Michaela retorted exasperatedly.

When she normally stopped at this point, this time Elizabeth didn't, knowing that Michaela couldn't simply leave the room but had to listen to her. "What will you tell your children when they ask you why you have a different name?"

"They won't ask because when they will be able to talk, Sully and I will long be married," Michaela said without thinking about the consequences of this revelation for she was distracted by her son. Her heart was picking up speed as he focused on her, giving her his very first deliberate smile. "Oh Sweetheart," she breathed, "You like being bathed, don't you?" Bending down she kissed his forehead, making him gurgle happily.

"So you will get married?" Elizabeth asked, trying to sound casually although she was excited about this news.

"What did you ask?" Michaela wondered absent-mindedly whilst trying to elicit another smile from Joe by making funny sounds to him.

"You just said there would be a wedding, and I'd like to know when," Elizabeth said firmly, scooping Katie, who was fully clad now, into her arms and turning so she could see her youngest' face.

Stunned momentarily Michaela didn't budge, only now her own words registering. At last she sighed, lifting her son out of the water. Stalling for time, she carefully placed him onto the diaper changing table, wrapping him into a soft towel. It wasn't so that they planned to elope; of course she wanted her family with her when she became Sully's wife.

Making up her mind she looked at her mother whilst tenderly toweling Joe.

"We don't have a date yet," she said, turning back to her task, missing seeing her mother's face light up.

"How long does it take to have all the formalities done in Colorado?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

Now that the subject was in the open, Michaela didn't choose her words so carefully anymore, and thus one more piece of information she had kept from her mother slipped out, "The last time we received the license immediately."

"The last time?" Elizabeth gaped at her daughter.

"In July," Michaela clarified, her voice muffled because she was nuzzling little Joe's belly.

Only after a few moments did Michaela realize that her mother was far too silent. Glancing at her she recognized both, hurt and disappointment creep into her eyes, and thus she quickly assured, "Of course we would have invited you. But before we could even make an appointment with Reverend Johnson, I was put on bed rest. It was then that we decided to wait until the babies were born."

Elizabeth had always been able to tell when one of her daughters concealed the truth. Michaela was honest right now, and so Elizabeth's spirits were immediately lifted again. She dismissed the fact that she wouldn't have been involved in the preparations back then; all that counted was that she was here now. "Does that mean you could get married the day after tomorrow if you wanted?" Elizabeth didn't hide her excitement any longer.

"Mother!" Michaela exclaimed, not really angry though.

Elizabeth, rocking Katie in her arms was quiet for a moment, watching Michaela dress her son. A lump formed in her throat when she saw her youngest daughter with the infant: her little girl was a mother now, too. With a new sense of respect, she didn't demand but offered, "I would like to take care of the reception. If that is alright with you."

Surprised by the change in her mother's tone, Michaela cast her another glance. And again it struck her how old and tired she looked. Knowing how much her mother liked to organize social events and admitting that she didn't have the time, she eventually agreed, "I'd like that. I will talk to Sully and see what he thinks, and then you can start."

Sully didn't mind at all. He finally wanted to get married to Michaela; the sooner, the better. He didn't care so much about the reception; all that mattered to him was their vows.

xxx

The peace between mother and daughter only held for the night.

"He wants what?" Elizabeth asked incredulously once Michaela told her about Sully's request at the breakfast table.

"It is his wish for his birthday tomorrow," Michaela smiled, remembering the moment he asked her. "He finally made one, and of course I will grant it to him."

"Of course," Elizabeth scoffed, straightening from her chair abruptly. "This man…"

"This place is special to both of them, Mother," Rebecca chimed in. Still sitting with Michaela at the table, she laid a soothing hand on her sister's arm.

"You approve of that?" Elizabeth turned to her oldest in disbelief. "She can't even wear a wedding dress up there at this time of the year!"

"I don't mind," Michaela assured, taking as sip from her tea. "I won't embarrass you at the reception though. We both won't; I promise," she quickly added when she saw the vein on her mother's temple swell.

"I won't allow you to get married without a proper wedding dress," Elizabeth insisted, beginning to pace the small area between the kitchen counter and the table.

Whilst Rebecca looked worried back and forth between her mother and youngest sister, Michaela said dryly, "Well, it isn't so that I'm still destined to wear white anyway."

Giving an exasperated humph, Elizabeth muttered, "As if I didn't know."

Since Michaela was about to comment this remark, Rebecca touched her hand, almost imperceptibly shaking her head. Gazing at their mother, the oldest Quinn daughter attempted to conciliate the situation. "Mom," she said quietly, "it is not the dress that matters but the vows that will be spoken in front of a pastor."

Raising her eyebrows, she mutely willed her mother to understand what she'd just said. And she actually did, instantly softening. Elizabeth had lamented all the way from Boston to Colorado about Michaela's state as a single mother, and that if she ever got married would only do it in a register office.

Eventually acknowledging that things turned out to be a lot better than feared, the old woman switched subjects, asking, "When will you get a date from Reverend Johnson? I need to look for locations that are free on this day."

xxx

To be on the safe side, Michaela and Sully had chosen a place at the Garden of Gods they could switch to in case the road up to Pikes Peak would be closed, which was highly possible on a December, 17th. The weather was with them though. The sky was an ocean of azure-blue, not tainted by the smallest bit of white, and the stormy wind from the day before had traveled further. It was, however, freezing, and so everyone who would attend the wedding ceremony had enough clothes with them to bundle themselves up once they left their car on the summit.

Although Elizabeth hadn't stopped communicating her disapproval about this particular location for such an important event, she sat with her two daughters in the last of three limousines, provided by The Broadmoor where the reception would be held in the afternoon.

"That's simply ridiculous," she muttered once again, "an outdoor wedding in winter. Not to mention on the top of a mountain…"

However, this time her complaining was interrupted from the seat behind her that was occupied by Marjorie, "Mother, really! You once told me that I should just take the things I can't change the way they come to me; why don't you listen to your own advice? I already have a headache, and you aren't helping it… What?"

Irritated she turned to Rebecca who sat next to her and had just released a quiet, "Oh!"

Yet the sight her eyes met, following her sister's gaze out of the window, immediately silenced Marjorie. "Beautiful," she acknowledged, admiring the landscape that unfolded behind the thinning trees outside. She recognized one of the lakes they had passed earlier on their way; from their current position it looked like a huge, polished mirror, reflecting the mountains and trees surrounding it on its frozen surface.

Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing together with Daniel in the first limousine, driven like the others by a driver from the car service, were absorbed in the magnificence of the scenery as well. The mood in this vehicle was relaxed, which couldn't be said about the atmosphere in the third car one of the small column.

Behind the reverend and their driver, Michaela and Sully sat in the backseat, holding hands. From time to time they looked at each other, and every time Michaela quickly averted her eyes again. She had thought she could go through this day like through any other. After all, nothing would change afterwards: Sully and her would still live in his house, sleep in the same bed and raise their children together. Only an official paper would be added to their other documents that said they were a legal family now.

Yet it wasn't that simple. She'd never had a husband before, a man that would soon promise to be there for her for the rest of their lives. She would never be alone again; she would be able to share all her sorrows and joys. As she glanced at Sully again, she caught him watching her, yet this time she gave him a shy smile. She had found her home.

"Ya alright?" Sully asked softly.

As she nodded at him, her smile broadening, he lifted her hand that he held firmly clasped in his and pressed his lips against its back. Closing his eyes briefly he reveled in her closeness. Not even an hour anymore, and Michaela would be his wife, and he would have the family he always had longed for. It still seemed unreal to him that this smart and beautiful woman had chosen him. He couldn't wait to hear her say 'I do', only then he could believe it.

Actually, it only took twenty more minutes until they reached the summit. As everyone bustled out of the cars, they separated into two groups. Whilst the women gathered around Michaela who was now wearing a long black coat, fluffy with faked fur, Sully led the men to the east edge where Michaela and he first admitted their love to each other. After a few instructions from the pastor, Sully stood waiting for Michaela, his two best friends behind him.

Seeing Daniel giving the sign, Rebecca turned to her little sister, "It's time, Michaela."

And time it was. Time to drop all fears and insecurities, time to allow herself to be happy. As her mother gave her the bouquet made of red and white roses, she held it firmly. Taking a deep breath she felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation, and she slowly began to walk towards the man she loved with all her being.

Rebecca sniffled when Reverend Johnson welcomed them to the joyful event of joining the couple standing before them in holy matrimony. His carefully chosen words filled the silence on the top of America's Mountain like a comforting blanket slowly drifting down along the massive rocks, making the moment even more special. When it was time for the vows, Sully took Michaela's hands in his.

"When I took ya here first," he said, his voice cracking with emotion but his blue eyes bright as never before, "I showed ya the roads down there. I told ya that they are like us, coming from different directions but then finally meet. We took the same road from then on. Ya told me that taking it, we'd have to deal with the plains it will lead us through. I'm not afraid of those plains for I know I will have you with me. And I promise ya here: you'll always have me." He gently squeezed her fingers so as to underline his vow.

Michaela smiled up at him, tears lingering behind her lids. "From now on," she said, happiness filling her tone, "we will face everything together. It's not longer you and me; it's us. You are a part of me now: you'll always have me."

Their gazes still locked, they barely heard the reverend pronouncing them husband and wife. They only waited to finally be allowed to kiss each other, needing the feel of skin against skin, if only that of their lips right now.

Their kiss was tender and soft, full of their reciprocated adoration. It was their sealing their vows, making the bond between them unbreakable.

As their lips parted, they smiled at each other, both ready to face whatever challenges were thrown their way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

"Now ya listen to me," Sully said. He stood bent forward, his forearms resting on the extra-wide diaper changing table, framing his children. Clutching Sully's thumb, Joe stemmed his small feet against his father's chest and pressed the air out through his closed lips, making tiny wet bubbles in the process. Katie, on the other hand, held a thick strand of Sully's hair in an iron-like grip and looked at it with an intensity Sully only knew from Michaela. Not disturbed by the fourteen-week old babies' inattention at all, he continued talking to them in a serious tone. "I'll take your ma to a fancy place tonight, and I want ya to be good to Becky. It's the first time since the weddin' that we… Ouch!"

Obviously, his daughter had decided it was time now to pull the lock of soft brown hair closer. Opening her mouth, she wanted to taste what looked and felt quite interesting. Chuckling, Sully gently loosened the tiny fingers. "Ya don't wanna eat this, sweet girl. Trust me."

Without protesting, the baby shifted her gaze towards the face she knew very well and reached for its nose. Regarding things as settled with that, Sully resumed his earlier explanation. "It's Valentine's Day, I wanna have her a relaxed time after her morning shift so I don't wanna get any calls, alright?"

"Do they already want to get their own cell phones?" Michaela asked from the threshold, grinning, only having caught Sully's very last words.

She was just coming from the bathroom, make-up and hair already done but still clad with her robe. As she stepped into the nursery, she wondered curiously, "Or is what you three are talking about a secret, too?" She hadn't been able yet to find out where Sully would take her, but had no intention to give up.

Immediately recognizing their mother's voice, the twins halted in their actions as if holding their breath, waiting to see her face. As it appeared next to their fathers, the babies' happy excitement even grew. Both kicking their legs, they let go of their father's nose and thumb, waving their little arms.

"Hello sweethearts," Michaela said, returning the smiles of her children. "Did your daddy tell you where he will take me tonight?" Gaining some babbling in response, she turned her head towards Sully. Raising an eyebrow she translated, "They say they will sleep better when they know where we are."

"Nice try," Sully chuckled. "But I wanna surprise you."

Playfully pouting, Michaela replied, "How am I to decide what to wear when I don't know…"

Kissing her cheek, Sully interrupted her, "Ya look beautiful, no matter what ya wear. Now go get dressed so we can tuck in these little guys here."

Sighing, Michaela looked back at the babies. "I know you are supposed to learn from your father," she addressed Joe, smiling widely as she tickled his belly. "But I can assure you that compliments aren't always welcome."

After kissing his brow she turned to Katie, whispering, "Maybe you'll charm it out of him. He can't resist you." She winked at her daughter before she bent to kiss her as well.

"Give me fifteen minutes, then you may look," she breathed into Sully's ear as she straightened.

"Can't wait," Sully replied, his eyes sparkling.

It hadn't been easy to find a place that wouldn't have to hide next to The Broadmoor where their wedding reception was held. They had dined in the Lake Terrace Room that offered a magnificent view towards the mountains through its big windows. The room itself was beautiful too with the sitting area three steps above the floor where a large table standing in the center almost broke under the weight of the wide variety of food. Along the lower room's left and right walls stood more tables, presenting soups and other warm meals on hot plates. Sully had secretly thought that it was much too lavish but kept his opinion to himself since Elizabeth had looked satisfied for the first time since she arrived, and everyone else, of course including Michaela, had enjoyed the luxury, too.

It was then that he decided to take her to a fancy place now and then. Since he had sold some of his carvings recently, he was able to afford inviting her tonight.

Michaela took her own walk down memory lane in their bedroom as she went through her dresses and stopped at a particular one. It was made of heavy, smoothly falling off-white silk. She had worn it to their reception, and her new husband had helped her in after they returned from Pikes Peak. She remembered every moment of this dressing.

"_Sully!" Michaela giggled, squirming under his hands on her shoulders as his lips traveled up and down the side of her neck. "You are to close the zipper rather than lower it. We are in kind of a hurry, remember?"_

"_Hmm," Sully murmured against her skin, not stopping though._

_Tonight would be _the_ night, and he had a hard time to keep his desire under control. During the last months, they'd already lived like a married couple, with one exception though. First it was the pregnancy that kept them from consuming their love physically, and afterwards Michaela's body had needed time to heal from the birth. But a few weeks ago she had promised they would have a real wedding night, and now he couldn't wait._ _She had put on that perfume that would remind him of her for the rest of his life, and it was as intoxicating as the warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair. Yet the very best thing was that they actually had a room only for themselves. At this moment he loved his new mother-in-law who had insisted for them to spend the wedding night at the Broadmoor hotel. Yet knowing that Michaela would fret all night if she wouldn't have the twins close Rebecca and Elizabeth had taken a room for themselves and the babies across the hallway. So if need be, Katie and Joe could have their mother who was, however, totally focused on Sully's caresses right now. She knew what would come tonight, and feeling the familiar heat spreading through her body, she wished they could just skip the reception. Turning so she faced Sully, she looked up at him trying to reason with him. But as soon as their eyes locked, she was lost. It was as if his blue irises cast a special spell on her, and as always it did its magic. Forgetting what she'd wanted to say she rose on her tiptoes, meeting his lips halfway as he bent down. They kissed with feverish urgency, and without even noticing it, both worked on the other ones clothes in order to discard them. Sully had already lowered the zipper fully and was working on freeing Michaela's shoulders while she was still busy with opening the last buttons of his shirt when a hard knock against the door stopped them._

"_Michaela, Sully; your guests are waiting!" _

_Although the door blade was made of solid wood, they could hear the impatience and disapproval in Elizabeth's voice. _

The memory of the looks they received when they at last joined the others in the dining room still made Michaela blush. Sighing, she let go of the silk, knowing she had to hurry with her choice. Sully and she had noticed that their children fell asleep easier when the light was turned out right after they were tucked in. That was why Sully was still in the nursery, waiting for her to get ready. Right afterwards they would put the babies to bed so Becky, their favorite nanny, could take over.

Not much later the couple was on its way. Still attempting to guess their destination, Michaela peered through the passenger window whilst Sully grinned to himself. He knew about her problems with orienting herself, even when she'd already taken a road before. It was even more difficult now that it was already dark outside. However, after ten minutes Michaela detected a familiar silhouette ahead.

"Will we go to The Boardmoor again?" she asked, her pleasure audible.

"Nope," Sully replied trying to keep a straight face when he added, "only wanted to book a table, not a room, too."

As he spoke, he glanced at his wife, wanting to gauge her reaction.

As anticipated, Michaela's cheeks instantly colored. Briefly meeting his eyes, she couldn't help but smile at the memory that was triggered by his words.

_Not even Hank's saucy remarks had been able to stop them from leaving the reception long before it ended; both eager to finally start their wedding night__. Of course they didn't admit that; their excuse had been that Michaela was exhausted and needed some rest. Anyway, this particular night wasn't about resuming a routine they both had missed. Their encounters had always been enthusiastic, but the knowledge that they not only had reached their haven but finally dropped anchor there loosened the last string they hadn't known existed. Thus, with hindsight, they appreciated having a room all to themselves even more. _

As Michaela still thought about how to reply, Sully pulled the Toyota into a parking spot. Perched on a hilltop, The Pepper Tree welcomed them with warm light flooding through the windows.

"Oh," Michaela breathed, "I've heard of this one." Some of her colleagues who used to come here praised not only the food but also the atmosphere. Now she understood why Sully had eventually made a wish for what she should wear; the restaurant requested formal attire.

Entering the dining room after dropping their coats at the checkroom, they attracted quite some attention. It wasn't only Michaela's ankle-long burgundy-red dress that high lightened her womanly figure but Sully's appearance in his black tuxedo completed with a dazzling white shirt and a bow tie of the same color like his wife's dress was quite a looker, too. Followed by many furtive looks, the couple was showed by a waiter to a table for two in front of one of the large windows which allowed a breath taking view over now brightly lit downtown.

"Sully, it's beautiful," Michaela said quietly, taking in the sight after she sat down.

"Glad ya like it," he replied, satisfied that he had found this place.

The next minutes they were busy with choosing wine and reading the menu, but once they'd ordered they concentrated on themselves again.

"Ya look gorgeous," Sully said as he reached for her hand that lay on the table.

"And you look very handsome," Michaela returned the compliment, intertwining her fingers with his.

For a few moments, they were lost in each other.

"What do ya think; will Joe get the same eyes like you?" Sully eventually wondered, peering into hers.

"The color can still change," Michaela nodded. Until now, their baby son's irises were a soft brown whilst Katie already showed every sign that she would once look very much like her father with her strikingly blue eyes.

"Did I already tell you that Joe almost made it to turn onto his stomach all by himself?" Sully asked, evidently very proud of the skills of his son.

"Really?" Michaela was pleased yet simultaneously felt a pang of sadness. Although Sully did his best to keep her updated about their children's daily progress she felt a bit left out since she was back at the hospital where she'd resumed her work in the middle of January.

However, until their meals arrived, they engaged themselves with talking about their twins. Once they started to eat they just enjoyed the taste of the food, yet it didn't take long until Michaela asked, "Do you think they are alright?"

"No need to fret," Sully tried to reason, "Becky's a trained children's nurse. And if somethin's wrong, she'll call us."

Automatically, his left hand went to his trouser pocket, fishing for his cell phone. He produced it and controlled the screen. "Nothin'," he murmured, sounding relieved.

Suddenly Michaela chuckled.

"What?" Sully looked at her questioningly.

"Just listen to us," she grinned in response. "We are supposed to have a romantic dinner for Valentine's Day, and what are we doing? Talking about our children."

"Yeah," Sully smiled somewhat wistfully. "I guess that will stay our main topic for… What do ya think how long?"

"The next twenty years," Michaela answered, looking at her husband lovingly.

Without them being aware of it, they had arrived on the plains of daily life. They didn't see the ride ahead as a challenge though. Yet.


End file.
